Born to Love You
by Ione-Sama
Summary: 8 months after Edward left. Bella's heart has mostly healed but there's still pain and fear to love only to be abandoned. But what will happen when the last man she ever expected, imprints on her; will it change her mind or forever seal her fate?
1. Unexpected

_Ok, so I've been reading a lot of Paul/Bella pairings and I just totally fell in love with the idea! And so I decided to try a little Paul/Bella pairing of my own! Hope you enjoy it and thank you to thewolfgurlgleek, Dance elle Dance, .Hockey, LaughDanceLove, Whispered Howls, Dragons-twilight1992, lalanpoe and Del arco iris for your inspirations! 3 3 3_

Chapter 1

"I need to see him." Bella stood in the doorway of Jake's house, face to face with his father, Billy.

"I'm sorry, Bell, he's not in." Though confined to a wheelchair, Billy Black could be intimidating, determined and resolute. But his cool indifference to Bella didn't deter her, not this time. Something had happened with her best friend. He was different. One of the last times she'd talked to him, he'd mentioned this 'club' that was run by one of the prominent leaders in his tribe, Sam Uley. This club or better known as the _pack, _was something that Jacob rarely talked about. Even though he didn't verbalize it, Bella could tell her friend was scared. One by one, he'd watched his friends slowly change and then just disappear. Next time he saw them, they were seen following Sam Uley around like he was some kind of all-powerful being or god. Jacob didn't want anything to do with the pack and deep down, Bella didn't want him anywhere near it. But then, one day, she'd gone to see him, and he was …._changed. _There was her beloved Jacob, walking about in the rain, bare-chested, cut off shorts, no shoes and his once long black hair was now shorn close to his head and sweeping wildly in every direction, some falling across his forehead and into his eyes. He'd told her to go away, that she shouldn't be there. That he _didn't want _her there.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since. "Look, Billy, I haven't seen him or talked to him in weeks." She'd called his house, his cell, texted him…never a response.

"I'll let him know you stopped by, Bella." Billy calmly replied, his voice laced with that same tense cool indifference.

"This is ridiculous, I know what's going on here, what you all are trying to do, but I'm not gonna just…stand by and let him ignore me. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until I see him, I'll stand out on the porch all day if I have to. But I am going to see him whether you like it or not." And without another word, she pushed past a very surprised and disgruntled Billy and into the house. She headed purposefully down the hall way that lead to Jake's room.

Billy attempted to maneuver his wheelchair away from the doorway and towards the hall. "Bella, Bella he's not in right now! And even if he were, you can't see him, you don't understand what he's going through and it's dangerous for you!"

Bella, ignoring Billy's pleas, reached Jacob's doorway and pushed it open.

She stopped suddenly when she saw her best friend, fast asleep. A small smile crept over her lips as she observed his tall over-sized form sprawled out on the now too-small twin bed. His feet hung well off the foot of the bed while his long toned arms dangled carelessly off the sides, his fingers scraped the floor. Bella was relieved yet a small painful twinge in her heart reminded her that this Jacob was different. What had happened to him?

Just then, a loud, authoritative voice sounded from outside. "Jacob!"

Bella's eyes shifted from Jake's sleeping form to his window where she glanced a group of dark-skinned men standing at the edge of the property. Sam Uley was leading them. Bella's anger burned, her chocolate brown eyes flashed and her jaw clenched. Turning, she stalked past Billy, down the hall and out the front door.

Billy hurriedly followed. "Bella, Bella you can't be here!"

Bella ignored him and stalked out across the yard; the closer she got to Sam and his 'pack' the hotter her anger burned. "What did you do?" she screamed in Sam's direction.

"What did you do to him?" She was in front of him now, her hands balled into fists at her sides, her eyes fierce.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here. You don't understand what's going on, there are things at work here that are much bigger and more powerful than you can imagine…this is no place for you." Sam's voice was steady but harsh.

"I know _exactly _what's going on here!" She screamed at him. Just then, her eyes flitted from him to the group of young boys behind him. She spotted, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. Her heart lurched when she spotted young Seth Clearwater. He was just a boy, barely fifteen and here he was, subjected to the arduous rule of this harsh man; Sam was cold and heartless, Bella was certain of this. "I know what you've done to him. Jacob was just fine before you came and messed up his life. He's just a kid, he's got so much ahead of him and you just robbed him of that! Every single one of these boys…they've given up everything. Just because they're afraid of what you'll do to them and why shouldn't they be? You've forced them to surrender their freedoms to you! You rob them of their boyhood and turn them into men that you send off to do your dirty work. How can you be so heartless to them, to Jake? He needs to be a boy, to run around and be a teenager, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF OWNERSHIP DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE OVER HIM?"

Just then, one of the boys caught Bella's attention. He was standing off to Sam's right. Correction, man. She hadn't noticed him before and suddenly realized that he was the only boy in the group she didn't recognize. Collin and Brady she only knew from what Jake had told her and she'd seen them a few times but had never been formally introduced. This man however, she hadn't seen before. He was taller than Jacob and more muscular and developed…if that was even possible. His dark copper skin was smooth and rippled as his muscles flexed. Her eyes quickly appraised him, from his bare feet, all the way up to his sculpted abs, his toned arms and defined chest to his strong jaw line, and defined cheek bones. He was gorgeous, Bella had to admit. Then something caught her…his eyes. Bella was startled for unlike the deep brown eyes of the other boys, his were a dark hunter green, with flecks of black. They were intense, deep, penetrating but he didn't look at her. His eyes were deadly focused on his leader as if every word Sam spoke, his life depended on. The thought made Bella sick. Turning her attention back to Sam, she resumed her rant. "You can't just waltz in here and take ownership of Jake; he's not your property!"

The tall man, unbeknownst to Bella, was none other than Paul Lahote, Sam's right hand man who was second in command. He watched as the young Swan girl raged angrily at his leader. He was surprised. From everything Jacob had said about her, Bella Swan was timid, shy, uncertain and fragile. But this woman, she was different. She was bold, intense, defiant and fiery. She took a step towards Sam as her voice raised. Just then, Paul took a step forward and grasped her wrist in an attempt to calm her. "You don't know what Jacob, needs, Bella." He warned her, his tone brazen and harsh.

Just then, turning to him, Bella raised her hand and with all the force and strength she could muster, slapped him across the face.

The others froze. Just then Bella saw Paul's eyes turn from hunter green, to black in an instant and they burned with growing rage.

"Bella, Get back!" Sam's authoritative voice ordered. He took Paul by the arm, attempting to calm him.

Bella noticed Paul's hands were shaking, his breathing was labored and a deep low growl rose in his chest.

"Paul, calm down, just relax." Sam ordered.

Then a convulsive ripple tore through Paul's body.

"Paul! Calm down. Bella GET BACK!" Sam was screaming now, but Bella seemed not to hear.

"Too late…" Embry's wry voice sounded. Just then another more violent convulsion tore through Paul's body followed by a horrible snapping ripping sound that split the air. "BELLA! GET BACK! NOW!"

Just then, Paul's body split in two and a large silver wolf emerged. Bella fell away to the ground, gasping.

Just then, the door to Jacob's house flew open and Jake appeared on the porch. "Bella!" he screamed, leaping over the railing and barreling towards her.

"Jake, RUN!"

Jake came toward her and at the last moment, the same snapping ripping sound split the air as Jacob leapt over her and transformed into a huge, red wolf, mid-air. Landing on all fours in front of her, he faced the larger silver wolf, and snarled viciously. The others stood back to give the two wolves room for the inevitable fight and suddenly, the red wolf charged the other and a violent beat down ensued. Paws flew, claws and teeth were bared as the wolves fought fiercely the silver wolf was larger and stronger but the red wolf had the advantage of slightly quicker speed.

"Embry, Seth! Take Bella to Emily's now." Sam ordered. Both boys nodded and moving to Bella, Embry reached down and pulled her to her feet by her arm. Her legs were wobbly and her body was shaking, her eyes wide in terror. "Com'on Bella." Embry took hold of Bella's hand and resting his hand on the small of her back, he and Seth lead her away, she looked back only to see that the others had all vanished into the woods, she could still hear the vicious snarling of the wolves as they faded into the distance.

"When you see Emily, don't stare, Sam hates it."

"What, what do you mean?" Bella asked, Embry, bewildered.

"Well, there was an accident and…"

"Seth." Embry gave him a warning look.

"What? She's gonna find out eventually."

"Then let Sam be the one to tell her, you know how he feels about it."

They came to a small cabin that was located on the farthest side of the reservation. As they climbed the steps, the door opened and a tall, slender, woman with long silky straight black hair, stood in the doorway. "Seth, Embry! Come in! Oh, and who's this?"

"This is Bella, Sam told us to bring her to your place, Jake and Paul got into a fight."

Emily gave a startled look. "You mean a fight or a…._fight?" _

Both boys nodded, at which Emily just shook her head. "What happened?"

"It, it was my fault it…I…" Bella answered timidly. "I was upset and I was asking Sam what he was doing to Jake and it just…"

"Paul tried to calm her down and she hauled off and smacked him good, right across the face!" Seth piped up, his voice a little overly excited.

Emily gave a knowing look then turned to Bella; her eyes were kind and sympathetic. "It's alright Bella, I can't really blame you. I may be Sam's fiancée but sometimes…the way that he does things can be…frustrating and difficult." She chose her words carefully, not wanting to discredit Sam, especially in front of Embry and Seth. "And as for Paul…well I have to admit, I'm surprised you were so brazen with him, he's the most volatile, hot-headed and hot-tempered man I know. He's always had great difficulty controlling his temper; he gets it from his father. Sam has worked with him very strenuously and he is improving…"

Embry scoffed. "He'll always be hot-headed. There ain't nothing in this world that can cure Paul of that temper, he'll always be violent."

Emily gave him a warning glance. "Paul may be hot-tempered, but he's a good man deep down…and he's working hard to improve. But if those around him, his own brothers can't see how he's trying and if they ridicule him, he won't improve because one can't improve unless some have faith in him."

Bella smiled. She'd only been with Emily for half an hour and she already liked her immensely. She was kind, sweet, caring and clearly had compassion for all the members of the pack, even those who were less docile and had more of a dark side, like Paul. Just then, the small group was interrupted by a loud ruckus from outside. "They must be here." Emily whipped her hands on her apron and patted her hair away from her face. Just then, the door opened, and Sam's large form filled the doorway. At the sight of Emily, his eyes softened and his face glowed. He was at her side in seconds and swept her up in his arms, tenderly kissing her lips. She smiled back, her eyes were sparkling.

A twinge of jealousy pricked Bella's wounded heart as she observed the loving pair who seemed lost in each other, not caring if the whole world were to fall apart around them. The gaping hole in her chest ached as she remembered that she belonged to no one. She was no one's girl. No one's love, no one's to have and to hold. She was alone and seeing how Sam was with Emily, only brought the painful reality of it to her more keenly. Just then, Jake and Paul, Collin and Brady piled into the house. They were laughing and tussling playfully; Jacob had Brady in a head-lock and was tousling his hair with his fist. Brady was yelping in protest, but his eyes sparkled, he was clearly enjoying the rough-housing. Collin assisted Jacob in the playful subjection of Brady and Paul brought up the rear, playfully shoving the boys forward, his dark green eyes sparkled mischievously.

Bella smiled at the scene before her; this group was definitely a family, despite their differences, they all came together and at the end of the day, they would do anything to protect each other and they always had each other's back.

Jake spotted, Bella and smiled. She timidly smiled back. She was relieved to know that despite the pivotal changes in her best friend, it was still her Jake and now that she knew, she wouldn't have to suffer losing him…that was something she didn't think she could bear.

"Alright, boys settle down." Sam called out. Instantly, the boys settled, but their eyes still glowed with mischief and the exuberant smiles never left their countenances.

"Emily's made an amazing dinner…as always so let's all be grateful and partake."

The room erupted with several hollers of approval and excitement. Apparently Emily was a phenomenal cook and it was well-known. Paul's stomach growled audibly and the group laughed as he smiled sheepishly. He sat down and turning, he looked up at Bella, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry if I scared you, Bella."

She smiled back. "It's ok, you're good."

One by one, the boys filed up to the stove and served themselves generous portions of the delicious venison vegetable stew that steamed; it's rich aroma permeated the room, making their mouths water.

Paul had finished his and went to stand on the opposite side of the room by Sam and Emily. Just then as his eyes drifted around the room, they once again settled on Bella. She was pale, small and from what they'd all heard from Jake, since the leach, Edward and the Cullens had left, she'd been in a bad way. He couldn't understand for the life of him what would possess a girl to fall in love with a blood-sucking animal but as he observed her, he detect through her calm, serious poise, the underlying agony and pain that she managed to keep hidden away from prying eyes. Just then, her chocolate brown eyes raised and flitted to his for just a moment.

And suddenly, his entire world, shifted.

The ground beneath Paul's feet seemed to shake like a violent earth-quake. Everything in the room vanished in the flash of piercing light and suddenly a paralyzing force, stronger than gravity itself, pulled him to one single point, one destination…and it was centered on Bella Swan. He felt himself gravitate to her; his mind, heart, body and soul…it was all suddenly concentrated on her and suddenly, gravity no longer held him to the earth or in this existence. It was Bella, and her alone that kept him grounded. Everything else in his life, everything that he'd cared for, that had existed that had past before him and vanished…none of it mattered any longer. Now the only thing that existed for him in this world was the beautiful slender dark-haired woman, residing just across the room from him. She was his, _everything. _The stars in his sky, the moon that lit up the darkness of his night, the sun that brought light to his day; his anchor that kept him grounded, his strength. She was the blood the pumped through his veins, the beat to his heart, and the very reason for his existence. The reason he would fight and if need be, the reason he would give up his life if it was to save hers. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her slender figure resting comfortably against the wall; her skin was pale but not in the sickly way…in the pure flawless way…it was _perfect. _From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, Paul couldn't imagine how anything about her could be anything less than pure perfection. Her dark brown hair was like espresso. It was long too, it flowed nearly past the middle of her back he guessed but she had it pulled back away from her face in what she would doubtlessly call a sloppy way, but in Paul's eyes was the most sexy, wild ponytail he'd ever seen. The wild curly wave added to the sexy look but was now proving a problem as it swooped into a tick set of side-parted bangs that continuously fell into her eyes. She kept brushing the hair away from her face, obviously irritated. Paul couldn't believe how adorable she looked when she scrunched her nose up in obvious dismay at the persistent unruly curls.

But suddenly, Paul's intense captivating revelry was brought to an abrupt end.

Jacob approached Bella just then and began talking quietly to her. She looked at him, periodically shrugging her shoulders and looking away. Jacob's hand reached up and brushed the untamable hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Paul's hands balled into fists and a low growl sounded in his chest.

Jacob stood so close to Bella and having to bend down to adequately hear what she said, his thatch of black hair, brushed against her forehead.

He was _too close. _

Paul's hands began to tremble as he worked to subdue the growing rage that brewed within him. Suddenly, he didn't want Jacob within ten miles of Bella. His growing anger and brooding was interrupted however by a faint voice that called his name. The voice seemed far away but then he recognized the earnest tones of his leader. "Paul? Paul what's wrong?"

Paul didn't answer, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. His jaw clenched tightly with the accompanying sound of grinding teeth.

"Paul." Sam addressed him earnestly, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder. He felt Paul's muscles tense up at his touch. "Paul, what is it?"

Then, Paul hissed through gritted teeth. "He's. Too. _Close_."

"Who's too close? Who are you talking about?"

"He's too close to her. She's uncomfortable, anyone can tell and he's not backing off he's…" Just then his sentence was interrupted by a low vicious snarl that escaped his lips.

Jacob was bending close to Bella, whispering something to her. Her eyes turned in expression; her body language spoke volumes that she felt uncomfortable. Just then, Jacob reached for her hand but she edged it away, trying to change the subject and distract his attention away from her.

That was it. Paul snapped. He snarled louder and his teeth snapped together like he was preparing to take his prey by the throat and snap their neck.

Just then, Sam saw Paul's eyes. They were deadly focused, intense and trained on something at the opposite end of the kitchen. Sam followed Paul's gaze to where it rested on Bella. He instantly understood and sprung into action. "Jacob! Step away from Bella, now."

The room fell deadly silent; all chatter ceased as all eyes turned to Sam.

"Sam, what is it?" Emily's sweet voice sounded just above a whisper. She looked from Sam's stern gaze to Paul's face. There was plain rage written in every line and his stance was offensive, ready to fight. She then saw his eyes trained intently on Bella and she knew. "Jacob, get away from Bella, quickly."

Jacob looked up. He was bewildered to discover all eyes on him. "What's going on?" his voice was hesitant, confused.

"Jacob. Get away from Bella, right now!"

Quil looked up an in just a few second, he sized up the situation. Being one of the first to imprint, he knew instantly what had happened and one look at Paul's face, he knew _exactly _what he was feeling. "Man, seriously, get away from Bella…you're pissing Paul off."

It was then that Jacob's eyes drifted to Paul who stood just opposite him. Something clicked in his head. _No…he couldn't have! _Then a loud snarl erupted from Paul's throat.

"What…what's going on? Bella stammered. She looked about the room at all the faces. They were intense, concerned and apprehensive. She locked eyes with Emily and she saw pure fear in the other woman's gaze. Suddenly, her eyes wondered from Emily's face, to Sam's and then… to Paul's eyes.

And boom. Everything changed. Bella barely knew what was happening. The world around her faded into a blur and all she could see was Paul Lahote's deep green eyes, trained on her. As their gazes met, his eyes softened and held hers. Her heart suddenly lurched forward and she felt her entire being; her heart, mind, body and soul connect to him. It was the most powerful, breath-taking experience of her life. She gasped again as she felt the powerful force pulling her to him and without her conscious command, her feet moved her forward, wordlessly towards him.

Her eyes never left his, though he cheeks flushed deep red under the intensity of his gaze. His eyes burned like embers of coal but not in a terrifying way, not with anger. They burned with desire, lust, passion and devotion and…_love? _ It couldn't be possible.

Bella had now reached the center of the room. Her eyes never Left his and his heart sped up and his body ached as she moved closer and closer. But alas, he couldn't wait, in one swift movement, he closed the distance between them and Bella was in his arms.

Jacob watched in astonishment. This couldn't be happening. Not Bella. Not _his _Bella. He had nearly lost her to the leech and within the last 8 months, he'd gotten her back only to have her ripped away once again; He'd lost her and to the last man on this earth he'd ever expected, Paul Lahote. "This can't be right, there's some kind of mistake…" His voice found him, his tone was confused, etched with desperation and he moved towards Paul, his hand outstretched in objection.

Paul saw his advance, and a guttural growl emerged from him as his arms tightened around Bella, burying his face in her neck, he bared his teeth as a warning to Jacob. "Mine." He hissed possessively through clenched teeth.

"Jacob. Don't go near her; she's Paul's imprint now; forcing your involvement will only make things worse…and you know how Paul can be; now that he has Bella it will be ten times worse than before, just leave it be."

Jacob looked from Paul, to Bella, and back to Sam. He stood back, his face resigned.

"Well! Let's give these two some privacy; I'm sure they have much to discuss." Emily's voice was bright and lightened the tense mood. Everyone else relaxed and followed as Sam ushered everyone out of the room. Jacob paused at the doorway and glanced back. He felt lost, defeated, and resentful of this curse of imprinting the legends had thrust upon. He hated it with a fierce passion. But there was nothing he could do; Paul had imprinted…on _his _Bella. And now, she was and would forever be Paul's Bella. There was nothing he could do; no matter how hard he fought against it, the reality that he and Bella were just never meant to be, began to set in with a crippling force. But it was a lost fight…it was lost the moment Paul laid eyes on Bella and he had to somehow step aside, and let it go.

Sighing heavily, he joined the others out on the lawn. Leah came up to him; she knew what he was going through and without even thinking, Leah did something completely uncharacteristic of her and gave Jacob a hug. "I know what it's like, Jake…trust me."

Surprise by her sudden display of compassion, Jacob looked at her, dazed. Then seeing the look of genuine sympathy in her eyes, he just nodded numbly and gave her the best grateful smile he could muster…it was a horrible failure but Leah seemed to understand and smiled back.


	2. New Beginning

Chapter 2

Once they were finally alone, Paul leaned back just enough to look into Bella's eyes. God, she was beautiful. Gorgeous. He wondered if she had any idea the things she did to him just by looking in his eyes; it brought him to his knees and he knew he would do anything she asked him to at that moment.

"So…um what just happened?" She asked timidly. She was avoiding his eyes which he thought was adorable. Then she nervously bit her lower lip. Damn, that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen! "Bella, how old are you?" he asked suddenly. He hadn't thought of it. She looked to be about eighteen but he wasn't 100 percent sure.

"Um, I'll be nineteen next month. June 6th."

He smiled just then.

She looked around, a shy smile creeping onto her face. "What?"

"You have got to be the MOST BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, ADORABLE woman I've ever seen."

Bella exhaled and looked down. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Paul loved it; he wanted to make her blush all the time just so he could see her adorable cheeks turn that pixie pink.

"Wow. You…really mean that." She looked up at him then.

"Of course I mean it, Baby girl, why wouldn't I?" Paul asked, surprised.

"I don't know it's just that…well _he _would call me beautiful but, I never really…believed him, you know? And Jake …." She saw Paul's jaw tense and his arms slightly tightened around her. She hurried on, to ease his mind. "But you, the way you say it…it's like you really mean it and I …really believe you."

Paul smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I definitely do mean it, Baby."

She blushed and smiled, biting her lip again and looking down.

"What is it?"

"You…just called me baby." She met his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'll just call you Bella until you feel more…"

"No it's…" She swiftly shook her head. "It's fine…I like it. I was…never called that…before."

"Aww, I'll call you anything you want, Baby."

She giggled nervously. Then her eyes drifted past Paul and outside. She spotted Jacob's tall form standing apart from the group. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his head hung down in defeat. Leah stood near him, her hand occasionally drifted to his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Paul said quietly. He knew that she and Jake had been close and despite the fact that she was never meant to be with Jacob, he knew that it pained her to know that her best friend was broken on account of her choosing him.

"For what?"

"I know you two are close…if, if there was anything I could do to make it better I'd…"

"You mean you'd change this if you could?"

He looked at her suddenly. He saw a trace of hurt in her eyes.

She'd obviously interpreted his attempt to make amends as saying that he'd change imprinting on her if he could. That couldn't be the furthest from the truth. Paul wouldn't change imprinting on Bella for anything in the world. "NO! I wouldn't give this up for anything in this world! I'd die before I gave you up, Isabella."

Relieved, she sighed and relaxed. "Ok, good. Because I wouldn't change it either. This is the first time I've ever felt…complete, whole…and I don't ever want to lose that."

Her words warmed his heart and all he wanted to do was hold her closer and never let her go. He lowered Bella to the floor but he kept his arms around her waist. The thought of not touching her, killed him inside. "Bella?"

She looked up at him.

"I don't even know if I should ask this but…" He hesitated; he knew what he was about to ask would come out very wrong and plus, even if she didn't take it wrong, what if said no anyways?

"What? Paul its ok…ask me."

"After everything that's happened today…I really don't know if this is even realistic and I don't want you to get the wrong idea but… tonight I…I don't know how I can be without you…"

He looked at her tentatively. Her face was unreadable for a moment; the suspense of not being able to read her was nerve-racking.

Bella was surprised at his statement. Could this man really need her that much? Was it that painful for him to be away from her? Even with _Edward, _though he'd stayed in her room many times at night, it was more out of her not being able to be without him than it was for his sake. Plus, Edward never slept. Her heart thudded excitedly in her chest as she felt the fiery warmth of his russet skin beneath her fingers.

"Yeah I'd….I'd love to stay the night with you."

He thought he'd misheard. Looking at her excitedly, he bit his lip, daring to hope he wasn't dreaming. "Really? You mean you don't mind and you…you won't be uncomfortable?"

Catching the double-meaning in his words, Bella grinned playfully and looking his squarely in the eyes, her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Of course, I'm perfectly comfortable, just let me call my dad...I'll tell him I'm staying at Leah's tonight."

Paul reluctantly let her out of his arms as she moved across the room to grab her phone. She flipped it open but at the last minute, she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "But if you're thinking of taking advantage of me… Let me call up my doctor so he can revive me afterwards."

Paul's mouth hung open, surprised, shocked. This kind of playful banter he'd never expected from the innocent Bella Swan. He looked at her intently, and then suddenly she burst out laughing. A warm feeling spread through his body at the sound of her laugh; it was the most light, vivacious perfect sound he'd ever heard. Her laugh was perfectly beautiful! He wanted to make her laugh every day. He laughed with her then eyed her mischievously. "Isabella Swan, don't tempt me."

"Oh I _won't…_yet." She winked at him, her eyes bright. "Hey dad, yeah it's me. Listen um I'm gonna be staying over at Leah's tonight ok? Yeah I'm wanting to hang out with everyone tomorrow I...I had a really good time today. Yeah, it was really great. Ok? Alright cool, thanks dad…Yep, love you too. Bye." Flipping the phone shut, Bella hooked her fingers into her back jean pocket and turned back to Paul. She bit her lip, eyeing him playfully. "Alright…I'm all yours tonight."

Paul beamed and scooping Bella into his arms he spun her around. "Yes! You're my GIRL!"

That evening, everyone ate dinner at Billy's. Bella felt so at home, seated around the table, surrounded by the people who had within a short time, become her family. She looked around at all the dear faces and it warmed her heart.

Paul could hardly keep his eyes away from her. Her eyes were bright and shining, her smile was pure and genuine and her laugh, so sweet as Quil, Embry, Seth and Jacob recounted humorous stories of the pack and how it started. Poor Brady was subjected to the majority of embarrassing stories as he was the newest member of the pack. Bella felt sorry for him in one sense, seeing his face redden with embarrassment as his brothers had many good laughs at his expense. But Brady only ended up joining in on the laughter; he was good-natured and Bella could see why Sam had chosen him.

That evening, Bella waved goodnight to everyone and she and Paul headed for his place which was located on the opposite end of the reservation. As they pulled up in Paul's black pick-up-he'd insisted on driving-it suddenly struck Bella and she wondered what had become of Paul's family. She'd heard only vague pieces of his story here and there but nothing that gave any significant insight into his past. Paul turned the ignition off and they sat quietly for a moment.

Paul's wolf hearing was sharp and he could hear Bella's breath grow slightly uneven and her heart rate quickened. He knew she was nervous and he could make a pretty good guess as to what she was thinking. Paul had made a pretty good reputation for himself with the ladies. he'd never brought any back to his place and if truth be known, out of all the one's he'd fooled around with, he'd only been completely intimate with one. Her name was Reyna and she was the love of Paul's life…or so he'd thought. Their relationship wasn't at all perfect but to Paul, it had been bliss. But on the night of their one year anniversary… Paul had planned a special evening, only to come home to their apartment they shared…to find Reyna in bed. With his own brother. Paul was furious, heartbroken, enraged, devastated and shattered. Reyna had completely drawn the wool over his eyes and he thought he was destined to be alone and broken for the rest of his life.

But then Bella happened. Literally. He hadn't remembered a time when his life felt any more complete…not even Reyna had filled his heart and soul like Bella did. And right now, as he looked at her in the cab next to him, her fingers clenching nervously and her breathing unsteady, he felt a painful twinge; he didn't want his beloved imprint to be nervous or afraid. He wanted her to feel one hundred percent safe with him; that's how it was meant to be. So, climbing out of the truck cab, Paul walked to the other side and opened Bella's door. She shifted towards him then he took her hand and waited for her eyes to meet his. "Bella…I swear I will never do _anything _that makes you feel uncomfortable ok? Tonight, we're just going to relax and if you let me, all I want to do is hold you close to me…nothing else. I'm not gonna push you into anything and…regardless of what you may have heard about me I'm not as …I'm not as much of a womanizer as I've made myself out to be. …I had a lot of dates but I only let people think what they wanted because….it was a way for me to protect myself…from the truth. The truth that I'd been burned. Bad. I know what you've been through, Bella because I was there once myself…and believe it or not, I almost lost my sanity over it…not to mention my life. But Sam…and the pack, they pulled me out of it. No one ever knew what had happened with me; they just assumed it had something to do with my lousy home-life. I've never told anyone but I wanted to tell you because…you're my imprint and I want you to know that no woman matters to me anymore. Not even in the slightest. You are all the matters to me; you are all that's important and I swear I'd never do anything to hurt you or to jeopardize the trust you have in me."

Bella looked steadily into his eyes as he spoke. She could see and hear the truth in his words and her heart opened and allowed the trust she'd already had for him, solidify. She gripped Paul's hand as a way of assuring him that she trusted him completely.

He smiled and lead her into the house.

The cabin was small but for a single 21 year old man, it was perfect. The interior was cozy, neat and simple. It had the most comfortable homey feel to it and Bella instantly felt like she was home. The living room was off to the right with a stone hearth fireplace. The furniture was old but in very good condition with comfortable pillows resting in the corners of the couch and modest throws adorning the top and back of the couch and chair. The couch was one of those sectionals that Bella had always envied when she'd seen the one the Cullens had in their home. But this one was much more simple, comfortable and inviting. Off to the right a little ways was the entrance to the kitchen which was modest in size but very functional and organized. Bella was amazed to see the house so tidy, considering the long absence of a woman's presence. The kitchen, there was a small dining area attached to a small hallway that lead to a guest bathroom. Back in the living room, she found Paul still standing at the door, observing her perusal of his home.

"I like it. A lot." she concluded as she gave him a beaming smile.

He sighed with relief. Grateful that Bella seemed to approve. Just then, her eyes wondered to the circular stairway off to the one side of the fireplace that lead upstairs.

"You wanna see the upstairs?"

"Sure, yeah." she tried to contain her excitement but Paul could see the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. Taking her hand, he eagerly lead her up the stairs to a spacious master bedroom and living area.

Bella gasped as her eyes were met with the most beautiful bedroom she'd ever seen. The large four poster king sized bed was adorned with a deep burgundy down comforter, large pillows, throw pillows and an intricately carved headboard.

The bed was raised on a two-step carpeted platform while the rest of the space was level. It had the feel of a sunken living-room; another architectural quality that Bella loved. The living area had a luxuriously comfy looking chase, adorned with a simple off-white throw and a matching love seat and recliner arranged in a half circle. There was also a fireplace and Bella's mouth nearly dropped when Paul flipped the switch and the gas fireplace came to life. "I figured a gas one is less mess as far as bringing wood in and out…this carpet is brand new and I'd hate to have to reinstall it."

The room had a large floor-to-ceiling bay window and Bella moved towards it and looked out into the night. She could get a perfect view of First Beach and the bright glistening moon had already risen high in the night sky.

"So. Do you like it?"

Bella turned and looked at Paul. As the shadows of the fire flickered across her face, he though he saw tears in her eyes. "It's just perfect Paul. It's beautiful, I love it."

His heart warmed at the sound of her voice. He thought he would explode with happiness. His life was perfect, complete! And best of all, Bella was a part of it.

"So, don't get me wrong, the downstairs is amazing but upstairs…this all looks new."

"You have good, eyes, Bells. It is actually. After my father left, I took this house apart nearly…well I gutted a good portion of it. Downstairs was only partially remodeled but up here, I just tore off the second level and re-built. It only took me about 5months to get it all finished. I'd had saved up a lot of money after I got out of high school and Sam helped me with a lot of the construction."

"So you did this all by yourself? Like the designing and…all of that?"

"Well ok, I'll admit I kind of have this hobby of taking old broken down buildings and building them back up into something better. I've worked on a few of the homes here on the rez…and with some new families moving in, I've built a few homes, brand new, ground up. But with this one…I wanted to make it my own. I didn't want it left the way my dad had…it wasn't right."

Bella sensed a darkness in his face as he mentioned his long estranged father. There had been much talk over the years that Paul's father had been abusive and that after he was born, his mother had left. But the years of putting up with his father's abuse had left her an alcoholic and she'd died only a month after Paul had been born. His father had raised him to the best he knew how but he was a harsh man…yet the elders protected Paul and they'd never allowed him to be subjected to his father's violence. When Paul was fifteen, his father had just up and left. No one ever knew what happened to him. Since then, Paul had been raised by his aunt and many of the mothers of the Quileute tribe had also offered as much assistance as they could…But from the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father at age fifteen, Paul had grown bitter and angry. When Sam Uley took him under his wing, it had been the best thing to ever happen to Paul but he still had a dark side and many of the tribes people wondered if the same evil demon that had possessed his father was doomed to flow through his blood.

Bella sensed this subtle darkness in Paul as a shadow crossed his face. She stepped back, frightened at the darkened expression of his eyes. Suddenly, he looked up and his eyes softened and filled with concern when he saw her stepping away from him.

"Bella?"

"You just…when you were talking about your dad you…your eyes got really dark…it scared me a little."

Her words pained him deeply. Paul didn't ever want Bella to be afraid of him. "Aw Bells, I'm sorry…Come here, Baby girl I'm ok…it's just hard for me to talk about him."

He wrapped Bella in his arms and instantly, the intense heat of his body calmed her nerves and she pressed herself against him, relishing his warm embrace. Without warning, a yawn escaped her lips.

"You must be tired, Angel…let's get you to bed." And with that, Paul scooped her up in his arms, baby-style and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently he stood back and observed her. He loved how she looked resting in his bed, her face serene and peaceful, her eyes glowed as she looked up at him. Pushing herself up to her elbows she surveyed the room. "I hate to be a bother just now but do you think you might have something like…I don't know, a shirt that I could borrow to sleep in? Jeans aren't too comfortable.

"Oh, sure honey!" He looked around for a moment…he didn't have much in the area of sleep wear…just then, he momentarily disappeared into his closet and rummaged around in a tote bucket of some clothes he'd recently packed away with the intent of giving them to goodwill. Some of the shirts were just old or he never wore them. Rummaging through the pile of shirts, he found a button down burgundy casual dress shirt that he never wore. It wasn't anything fancy and it definitely wasn't formal occasion worthy but it wasn't in bad condition either. He'd packed it away on account that he hadn't worn in in the last year or so. Holding it up, he could see it probably still fit him…though a bit snug. Which meant it would be huge on Bella. He laughed to himself at the thought of her tiny form, swallowed up in his shirt.

"It's not much but will this do?" he immerged, holding the shirt up.

"Yeah, that'll be just fine!" she took the shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. Paul took the opportunity and quickly changed into his grey sweat pants and a plain white T.

A few moments later, Bella timidly immerged from the bathroom. Paul's back was turned so she hoped she could slip into bed without him noticing but at the last minute, he turned and their eyes locked.

Paul's heart stopped when he surveyed Bella, dressed in nothing but his burgundy shirt, the sleeves rolled up just enough so her hands were free. She'd buttoned it down to about her knees where the hem itself was just shy of and left a few of the top buttons open which revealed her milky white skin and slender neck. Her collar bone was delicate and melted into the curve of her shoulder where the one side of the shirt hung slightly off. Paul's eyes absorbed every inch of her from her eyes all the way to her legs…which were shapely and curved, more than he'd noticed before.

"What?" her small voice brought his mind back to the present.

"Baby, you look good in my shirt."

She laughed a bit nervously. "For a moment there I thought you hated it."

"Hell no. I love it….but if you keep standing all the way over there, away from me, you're gonna just about kill me dead."

She tiptoed across the carpeted floor and climbed gingerly up on the bed. Paul slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

She gasped as her bare legs felt the instant heat of him. His body heat soaked through the thin polyester material of her night shirt and her whole body began to tingle. Her cheeks flushed pink and she bit her lip, looking down.

Damn, she looked so sexy! Paul couldn't imagine her looking anymore beautiful than she did right now…then his eyes wondered to her hair which still resided pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. "Bella…can you do something for me?"

"Anything." She answered confidently.

"Take down your hair…"

She gave him a quizzical look but reaching up, pulled her hair out, letting the dark waves fall around her shoulders.

Paul nearly moaned at the sight of her wild hair falling around her face. But he checked himself, reminded of how Bella was timid and innocent, he once again resolved to not do anything to scare her. He gently roller her off of him and she snuggled in the crook of his arm with her head resting on his chest, her face towards his.

"What are you think?" she whispered.

The lights were turned down low but the flicker of flames cast shadows across Paul's eyes. "I was just thinking of how…I never thought I could feel like this. I never thought there was anything this powerful…" he twisted his fingers into her hair as he spoke and Bella grew sleepy at his calming touch. "In all honesty…and don't take this wrong but…if I'd ever considered imprinting as a possibility before this, I _never would've guessed it would be you."_

"_Does…that…bother you, Bella?"_

"_No, of course not! How could it?"_

_He shrugged, turning his eyes away. "I just…well anyone knows you deserve way better than me…even I think that way."_

_Bella's chest ached at the sound of his words. If only he knew how incredibly perfect for her he was. Rolling over on her stomach, she inched herself up to where she was resting half on him and taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his deeply and passionately. _

_Paul instantly responded and returned her kiss with heated eagerness. Bella felt a rippled of timidity shutter through her body but she ignored it. She wanted Paul to feel her love if he couldn't know it. _

_Paul's heart raced as their kiss deepened. His head was spinning wildly, he'd never felt anything like this before it was so overwhelming and almost too much. His arms wrapped about Bella fiercely and he crushed her firmly against him. The tip of his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. She let him in and he slowly explored every part of her mouth. _

_A small whimpering moan escaped Bella's mouth. She'd never in all her life, experienced a kiss like this. And the things it made her feel were indescribable. Even when her and Edward had shared intimate moments, the kisses were never this heated and passionate…most times because Edward always pulled back before they'd reached that point; he was always afraid of going too far with Bella and though Bella had a desire to wait till marriage, sometimes she just wished he could control himself instead of stopping altogether. And here was Paul, holding her and kissing her in a way she'd never been held and kissed before, yet she could tell he was more than in control and wouldn't go any further unless she asked him to. Bella felt safe. Completely and she also felt a breath-taking freedom that she never knew existed. _

_Paul placed his hands on either side of her as she slowly pulled him down on the bed with her. They spent a good part of the night relishing in each other's passionate kisses and heated embrace…when at last, they fell into a peaceful sleep still entangled in each other's arms._


	3. Unintended

A/N: Ok so I hope you guys won't hate me too much but I'm changing the storyline up a bit; the way Paul imprinted on Bella in the first chapter is still all there and that won't change. But I've been thinking and reading other stories about wolves and how they choose their mates and I've decided I want this to be more intense! As far as Bella is concerned I think she'd be a lot more terrified and more overwhelmed than I previously wrote her; She's been going through hell since Edward left and then for a wolf to imprint on her-Paul of all people!-I think it would hit her a lot harder and the fact that she also feels the imprint would probably scare her even more since she's lost all confidence in herself!

So this is gonna be a bit of a change up! But just hang in there because I promise it's gonna be good!

#########################################

**Flashback...**

_Quil looked up and in just a few seconds, he'd sized up the situation. Being one of the first young wolves in his pack to imprint, he could instantly sense what was happening and one look at Paul's face, he knew exactly what he was feeling. "Man, seriously, get away from Bella...you're pissing Paul off." _

_ Then a loud snarl erupted from Paul's throat. _

_"What...what's going on?" Bella stammered. She looked around the room at all the faces. They were intense, concerned and apprehensive. She lokced eyes with Emily and she saw pure fear written in the other woman's gaze. Suddenly, her eyes wandered from Emily's face to Sam's and then...they came to rest on Paul. _

_Boom. Everything shifted. Bella barely knew what was happening. _

_The world around her faded into a blur and all she could see was Paul Lahote's Sharp Hunter green eyes that were now glowing with flecks of golden amber. His intense gaze was trained on her and when her eyes locked with his, his look softened and he held her wide-eyed gaze. Her heart suddenly lurched forward and she felt her entire being-mind, body and soul-connect to him. _

_Then she gasped._

_Her heart dropped...and she bolted from the room._

_**End flashback...**_

Bella suddenly awoke and bolted up in bed. It was way passed midnight, yet she couldn't seem to stop the dreams.

For the past 3 days, she'd been having the most vivid dreams about that afternoon...

But her dreams had been different than what had actually happened; she didn't bolt, in her dream...instead, she'd gone to Paul willingly, letting him take her in his arms as he burried his face in her neck and greedily breathed her in.

_"Mine." _He'd said.

She let out a shuddering breath, anxiously massaging the side of her neck as she thought back to that overwhelming, earth-shattering moment.

She'd known the moment her eyes had met his-she'd known what had happened.

Not only could she see it when she looked at him...but she could _feel _it deep inside of herself-her heart pulling back together, as if mended by some magical unseen thread and she'd never felt more whole in that moment!

It scared her to death.

How could this be happening to her again?! She couldn't shake the eery similarities between what she'd felt just a few days ago, and what she'd felt the first day she'd laid eyes on Edward.

Granted, the two occurances were far from identical; what she'd felt for Edward was an intense attraction but curiosity had been the foremost overpowering feeling and it was nurtured into obssession when Edward insisted on holding to his mysterious withdrawn personna.

It wasn't until he'd finally let his walls down-that day he'd saved her-that she finally felt her heart opening up to him in a way that she'd never thought was possible.

But Paul...

This was so much more immediate and intense.

There was no mystery surrounding Paul Lahote; everyone knew who he was and the kind of man he was.

He was reckless, hotheaded and brazen; Honestly she'd often wondered why Sam chose him as one of his Betas...but then again she remembered all the times she'd witnessed Paul's fierce loyalty to the pack and his incomparable strength and from that standpoint, him being Beta made perfect sense.

But this was beside the point.

Him having imprinted on her was just far too much for her to handle. Not only was he the last man on earth she'd ever expected would find her appealing, but he was a werewolf! Yet another mythical magical being that wasn't so mythical and with how much her life had been turned upside down from the moment the Cullens came into her life, she just couldn't take anymore supernatural drama right now.

Eight months was a long time...but it still wasn't enough.

No. The wounds were to fresh, the heartbreak too sharp and the betrayal far too palpable for her to ignore.

She needed space...away from everyone and everything if she hoped to figure this out.

...But...

Bella was in the kitchen now; unable to sleep so she'd resigned and made herself a cup of coffee before taking it to the living room and curling up on the couch to watch the rain pelting against the windows.

Her mind drifted back to unsettling thoughts.

What could she do? She knew a part of her needed space and time; she was still far too damaged to think rationally about anything...

And yet...the other part of her...the part that frightened her the most...was in pain for a completely different reason and that pain grew more palpable with each passing second that she was alone...and away from _him. _

Her most recent dream hadn't helped matters either. She'd dreamed that Paul had taken her to his home and they'd spent the whole night, wrapped in each other's arms, drowning in feverish kisses and caresses.

Her face flushed red just then as she remembered the feel of his lips against her throat and the way he inhaled the scent of her hair when he'd peppered kisses over every inch of her face.

_God, I can't be feeling this wound up! Not now! _She squeezed her thighs together, attempting to smother the aching heat that had settled there and she stood to her feet.

She needed a distraction.

# # # #

Later that morning, there was a soft knock on her door but when Bella answered, she was beyond staggered to find Leah Clearwater standing on her doorstep.

"Leah?"

"Look I'm not here for a fight, Okay? I just-Can I come in?"

Bella stood frozen for a moment, mouth agape.

Leah snorted. "Wow, you know your mouth hanging open like that is reeeally unattractive, Swan."

Her mouth slammed shut. "Sorry um...come in." she stepped to the side and Leah brushed passed her.

She always felt more than a little self-conscious in the other woman's presence. Leah was stunning. Her long legs went on for days and the caramel tone of her skin was a particularly exotic asset that Bella had always been jealous of. Her black hair was pin straight and she kept it cut short in a bob hairstyle that was strikingly becoming. Her almond-shaped black eyes were framed with long eyelashes and perfectly shaped brows that always gave her the appearance of a permenant sultry expression.

Yep. She was flawless in every way and it only reminded Bella of the numerous physical faults she could barely stand in herself.

"Look, I know you think I don't like you-and maybe a part of me doesn't but-I'm here because I know that part of me that hates you, really isn't fair to you-especially since the Cullens are gone. I hated you for siding with them but I've realized that you were so naive, you didn't even realize you were picking sides. You just fell in love with someone and he happened to be the arch enemy of your best friend; you were caught in the middle of it and I get that."

Bella shook her head in confusion. "I-I appreciate-you telling me you get it, Leah but-that still doesn't explain why you're here? like you said, the-their gone. And they're never coming back so what's the point of telling me all this now?"

Leah walked up to her and after a moment of hesitation, took her by the shoulders. "I know you've been through a lot. But you have a chance to start over now...you get to take your life back and I know it hasn't been easy for you but...what happened 3 days ago is-I think you know how important it is and what it means for _him _and for you."

"Leah I can't! I just-" She paced the room slowly and ran anxious hands through her unruly dark hair. "I can't even tell you how-overwhelmed I am I mean I've heard about the imprinting and I've seen Quil and Sam and the others so I know it's real it's just-I never thought I'd be on the receiving end of it. And no offense but to be honest?"

Leah waved her off, gesturing she understood. "Yeah I know, trust me; he's a complete ass and regardless of that, he's the last man on earth you would've ever seen yourself with."

"Yeah!" It suddenly felt good to have someone to talk to that understood exactly what she was feeling. She'd had that with Alice but then they'd left and Alice never answered her emails...she couldn't help but miss the pixie brunette.

Leah let out a mixture of a laugh and groan as she plopped down on the couch. "Oh believe me, I can't tell you how crazy, stupid and ridiculous this whole imprint thing is; I've grown up knowing about it my whole life, but I still can't wrap my mind around it when I see Quil and them and how...obssessive they are! It's gross, really."

Bella came and sat next to her and she twirled a piece of chocolate brown hair around her finger as she mauled over everything Leah was telling her.

"So...I mean what does this mean exactly? I mean I know what it means but I-I'm terrified, Leah and I just can't...I don't think I can deal with this right now."

Leah gave her a sharp sideways glance. "Look, Bella I'm not going to sugar coat this or lie to you. You honestly don't have much of a choice. If you try to ignore this and you keep avoiding Paul like this, things are gonna get...bad."

Bella shrank back slightly. "What do you mean?"

Leah turned, fully facing her. "I mean he's gonna lose it. Being away from you is tough enough on him but he could handle it better if you had at least talked to him or shown him some sign that you returned his feelings. But he doesn't know shit because you haven't said a word to him!"

"I'm-I'm sorry I'm overwhelmed and frankly I'm scared of him a little."

"Everyone's a little scared of Paul; it's because he's got a temper and he's a dick but that's why I'm telling you this! If it was Jacob or Embry, they'd hate it but they'd tollerate it better and would probably be more understanding that you need time...but Paul? He doesn't get it and he's not going to unless you sit down with him and _talk to him!" _

"But it's not just that! I-I know he imprinted on me but not just because I saw it in his eyes..."

Leah cocked an eyebrow at her.

Bella's hands began to shake and she bit down on her lip to keep back the tears that were suddenly pushing at the corners of her eyes. "I could _feel _it too, Leah. I felt it in my lungs, my heart, the blood in my veins...hell, my bones ached!" She wrung her hands.

"Then why are you hiding out here? Were you scared of him rejecting you? because let me tell you, Bella, that is the _last thing on earth _he will ever do! Hell he's most likely dying to jump your bones right about now." She leaned back in the couch and Bella was shocked at her casual demeanor as she spoke.

"Okay um that? is not gonna happen. Besides I highly doubt that's even in his subconscious."

"Huh?"

"I'm the last girl that Paul would find attractive. I'm nothing like the girls I've heard he's been with. I'm barely 5'4, I'm paler than death and...I'm not graceful at all, I'm clumsier than fuck."

At this, Leah burst out laughing; she'd never imagined the innocent little swan girl had the balls to curse or that she could sound so confident.

"Oh my god, Swan!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are-so stupid if you think that he's _not _gonna want to get you in bed. Not only has he fucking imprinted on you which automatically makes him want you but it's _Paul_; he's horny as fuck, all the time."

A shiver ran up her spine and Bella shuddered. "Leah...that's _not _what I need to hear right now! I don't need a-hotheaded, sexually frustrated _wolf_, I need to figure things out!"

Leah sobered. "Look. I'm not trying to freak you out but you need to know exactly what's going on. You can't avoid this and expect it's just gonna go away.

Bella cringed, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she looked away nervously.

Leah stood to leave but just before reaching the doorway, she turned back.

"I know you've been through hell, Swan. But you need to understand something...Paul's a wolf; we're bound to traditions and rituals that span centuries and Imprinting is one of the most deeply ingrained. Besides that, Paul isn't just another wolf, he's Beta-it's impossible for him to have any reservations about the imprint-about you...he's not gonna let you go, Bella and I know this sounds harsh but just because you're too scared to face him right now, doesn't mean he's gonna leave you alone. He'll get tired of waiting on you-and with it being Paul? Trust me, you don't want to push him too far-you won't like the outcome."

Bella could feel herself trembling but she refused to let Leah see her fear and she willed herself to calm. "Then what-what am I supposed to do? I can't...I don't think it's fair to force myself, is it?"

"But would you be? You said yourself you feel the imprint and that's what scares you. Just talk to him. At the very least tell him that he's not completely alone in what he's feeling; trust me, even with Paul being more adjusted to this whole thing, I'm sure when you bolted, it left him confused and probably a little scared shitless!"

She knew it was cruel, but Leah couldn't help but snort gleefully at the thought of the hard-assed Paul Lahote suffering; he deserved it with how much of a dick he was to her and everyone else.

"Okay."

She snapped out of her gloating thoughts and stared at Bella who was standing to her feet.

"I'll...I'll talk to him."


	4. Breathe For You

It had been a week and after several nagging but no-less endearing texts from Leah, Bella was finally driving down the winding, country road that led to the Rez. Her rusty, clunky truck lurched, sputtered and strained as the tribal border came into view and the anxious butterflies and nerves set in as her truck sputtered to a stop.

Her eyes scanned the empty grounds uncertainly as she pulled out her cell and called Leah.

"Hey I'm here, where do I meet you?"

"Oh! Just wait there, I'll come to you!"

She nodded, clicking the end call button and climbing nervously out of the cab.

She grimaced at the loud creaking of the car door as it fell shut behind her and she shoved her hands into her back pockets and waited.

It had taken her forever to to decide on what to wear that morning; she'd never been so concerned about her wardrobe...even when she was dating Edward...but for some ridiculous reason, her typical relaxed fitting jeans, Vans and bland long-sleeved shirt, just didn't feel right for today.

It had taken her some time of rummaging through almost her entire wardrobe but she'd managed to find an almost brand new pair of dark wash skinny jeans that Alice had forced her to buy but that she'd never worn.

She'd paired it with a soft lavander cotton shirt that was fitted and after a desperate call to Angela, she'd settled on a pair of mid-calf high cowgirl boots.

She was a little nervous about the small heel but Angela had rationalized that cowgirl boots' heels were always thicker so it wasn't the same as an actual heeled shoe.

She fidgeted nervously, glancing about for any sign of Leah and then checking the time.

She should be here by now...shouldn't she?

She leaned into the cab again to grab her purse before she heard crunching footsteps approaching from behind her.

She was about to chastise Leah for being late when a strong forest scent mixed with spice slammed into her and she froze.

She knew that scent; even if she'd only smelled it once, her whole body knew it by heart.

A wave of excitement washed over her, followed by intense fear as the footsteps grew closer then came to a sudden stop.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she reached out a shaky hand to grasp the top edge of the truck bed.

Oh she was gonna kill Leah!

She turned around slowly, holding her breath...it was now or never.

# # # #

When Leah had burst into Sam's kitchen, she'd barely nodded at the Alpha before heading straight to where Paul was seated at the table and bending down to whisper in his ear.

All he'd heard was 'Bella' and 'here' but it was all he needed; he bolted up from the table and was out the door and across the yard in a mad dash, leaving his pack brother's with bewildered expressions and Leah grinning from ear to ear.

When his eyes caught sight of her, his inner wolf reared it's head and a deep approving growl rumbled in his chest.

He walked towards her, feeling his skin heat and ripple when her scent wafted to his nose.

God. It felt like ages since that day...why hadn't she come to him until now? Why had she waited so fucking long, didn't she know what being away from her, did to him?!

The aggrivation made him bristle but then he heard her heart rate increase and her breathing grew labored as he drew closer.

Her back stiffened. So she _knew _it was him.

That could only mean she already knew his scent...so she _was _feeling the affects of the imprint.

The corner of his mouth curled up in a triumphant smirk and his aggrivation abated as he came to a stop just a couple feet from her.

God, she smelled so good...his wolf began to purr.

She was facing him now, but her eyes were skittish and she wouldn't focus on his face.

"Hey."

His wolf went wild at the sound of her voice and he had to clench his fists to keep from reaching out to touch her.

_Seriously? she's our mate! We don't need permission! _

Normally, he would've agreed with his wolf but there was a slightly more-rational part of him that was in control at this moment and he knew that if he just 'took what was his' it would scare Bella away and that was the last thing on earth he could stand.

"Hey, Bell."

She crinkled her nose. "Actually, it's Bella."

"Well I like Bell better."

His bluntness was a little disconcerting but a part of her liked it so she let it go.

"So...is Leah here?"

His face darkened into a frown; he thought she'd come to see him, why the hell was she asking for Leah?!

Sensing his disappointment, Bella tried to offer him a smile.

Damn it, how could such a tiny smile be so crippling to his heart?

"It's just...she said she was gonna meet me here first."

Paul cocked a brow. "'First?'"

"Uh yeah...then we were gonna...um come and find you, actually." By now, Bella was staring at the ground and nervously chewing on her thumbnail. God, she felt so stupid just standing there stuttering like an idiot! She just couldn't take Leah at her word that Paul actually wanted her; after seeing her now, there's no way he could want...this mess!

"So you _did _come to see me, then."

She could hear the smile in his voice and for some reason, it made her smile. "Yeah...I did, but you should really thank Leah because...well she convinced me, I mean not that I _didn't _want to come but well I-I was really nervous about-well anyway, she convinced me-s-so...yeah."

While she spoke, Paul had shifted closer and closer until now, he was standing just inches from her. He could smell the Vanilla and cinnamon in her hair and her skin smelled like hot chocolate and marshmallows; she must've had a cup of it that morning before coming out.

Bella felt the heat of his body as he moved closer to her and she found herself unable to think coherently and her words came out in a disorderly tumble.

"S-she told you I was here, didn't she." She tried to look up at him but she couldn't so she settled for staring at her feet instead.

"Yeah. She did."

His breath was hot and she could almost taste the scent of apple cider.

He brushed his fingers against hers and his wolf whimpered. _Touch her! Just grab her hand, she's not gonna pull away, com'on! You can tell she wants it too!_

He tested her reaction by lacing his fingers with hers and when she didn't pull away, his hand wrapped around hers more fully.

Her breath instantly quickened and her heart beat tremulously.

"Paul..."

"Why did you run? Why didn't you just come to me?"

She inhaled sharply, then let out a shaky breath as her eyes were drawn to their joined hands. "I was scared. I couldn't process it all it was just...too much."

"You still should've come to me, I would've explained everything to you!"

"I know! I just-this is still so-it's almost too similar."

"Similar?"

She knew she owed him the truth so she mustered up her courage and looked up into his eyes. "When I first saw-it went back and forth for awhile I mean he-he would push me away but then he would-it was like he was so obssessed with me but that he couldn't-"

Paul's hand tightened around hers. "You-can't be comparing this to _that, _Bell, seriously?!"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to be honest with you! It's not like I'm saying it's exactly the same because it's not! What I felt then and what I feel now is...very different."

That intrigued him and he tugged on her hand eagerly. "Tell me. Tell me how this is different."

She bit her lip as she gathered her thoughts. "Well...then, it was more curiosity that I felt when I first saw him. Them. It was intense curiosity and I was intrigued. But the-the attraction-that didn't come until later for me."

She felt more than heard the disapproving growl that rumbled in Paul's chest when she mentioned her attraction for Edward and the intense need to comfort or reassure him, was almost palpable.

Her slender fingers squeezed his and she was relieved when his eyes softened. "But this...this is different because...since I know what you are and I've heard a lot from Sam, Emily and Jake, I don't really have so much curiosity. But what I feel is more-intense and it's overwhelming because I feel it in my heart and in my head...and I feel it all over and it's-"

"Where. Tell me where you feel it."

She was shaking now but Paul brushed the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand, trying to soothe her.

"I feel it in my blood-like every time I t-think of it-well _you. _My blood races and it feels like it's getting hotter as it flows. And-my bones _ache. _It hurts when I think about you."

"Does it...does it hurt right now?" His voice was deep but whisper-soft.

Bella shook her head. "No not in the same way that it does when I'm...away."

"You mean it hurts when you're away from me."

She hesitated when she felt her cheeks burning but there was no point in being shy and firvolous; he needed to know.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I guess it...it really hurts when I'm away from you."

Her confession was such a great relief for Paul that he felt more confident and he reached out and took her other hand.

"Bell, you think you're all alone in this but you're not! I feel all the things that you do but it's worse for me because I'm a wolf! My emotions are heightened and...what I'm saying is, you can't just bolt like that again, it killed me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't just-you can't just expect me to instantly go along with this! It's a little overwhelming!"

"That's because you're trying to deal with it by yourself! You can't get through something like this, alone, Bell, it doesn't work like that! Imprinting is all about finding a mate and when you do, it's no longer about you anymore! It's about going through life as a team; everything is decided on together!"

Bella was getting more than a little frightened, as well as a little angry. Did he think he could just order her around just because he was Beta and imprinted on her?!

"Look, just because you imprinted on me, doesn't mean you can just order me around; Jacob told me that the wolf has to be whatever the imprint needs; he caters to her needs because the imprint comes first."

Okay. Now she was quoting Jacob at him? Who the fuck does she think she is?!

He was really starting to lose patience and that was never a good thing.

"Look. I get that you're uncertain about this. But you need to dial down the bitchiness and don't ever lecture me about 'what Jacob told you.' He doesn't know shit."

Bella gasped and her mouth fell open. "'Bitchiness'?!"

"You're pushing me to my limits, Bell, you should know that's not a good idea!"

Bella reared back from him. "So now you're _**threatening me?!" **_

"No! I'm telling you that I'm not the best at controlling my temper!"

She couldn't believe her ears. "Well that sure sounds like a threat to me." She crossed her arms over her chest deffensively.

Paul growled in frustration, running a hand down his face. "You're twisting it around, Bell; I'm trying to protect you!"

Bella scoffed in disgust. "So you're _forbidding _me from running away from you because you're trying to _protect me?"_

"Is that so hard to believe?!"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"Because _he _used to say the exact same thing!" She shouted back.

Paul's mouth slammed shut and his whole body went rigid as he looked at her. Her nostrils were flaring, her tiny hands clenched into fists that shook at her sides and her chest heaved up and down as she took several heavy breaths.

"He used to _forbid _me things...all the time! He _**forbid **_me from being with him, he _**forbid **_me from being friends with Jake, he _**forbid **_me from making my own choices when he just...up and left me. He _**forbid **_me from wanting to tell my father the truth about why he'd left, he...he!" Bella was on the verge of hyperventilating, she couldn't go on anymore and pretty soon, she couldn't catch her breath.

At the onset of her panic attack, Paul grew tense and then panicked when she couldn't breathe.

"Bell. Bell! Just breathe, breathe!"

"I-I c-can't-I c-can't-P-please d-d-don't, I-!"

He pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Okay, okay!...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." His voice softened as he felt her tense body relax and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I wasn't trying to forbid you, Bell...I just...I was just trying to tell you that I don't want you running away from me...because it hurts me too much. I'm sorry. I'm not good at this-talking about how I feel, isn't one of my strengths so I...I guess I default to my habit of being an ass. It's just easier."

Bella tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of forest and apple spice that filled her nose and she would never fully own up to the intense heat that bloomed in her belly at having his body pressed so snuggly against hers.

"...Believe it or not, I get that." She mumbled against his chest. God, why did all these wolf men have to walk around shirtless?! I mean she understood the practicality of it; it made it easer to shift form without destroying over half your wardrobe. But still, it was incredibly distracting, especially when you were pressed right up against one!

"I don't like opening up to people so I just withdraw and isolate myself so no one will come near me. It saves me the trouble of being rejected when they finally figure out who I really am."

Paul could hear sadness permeating her voice and her body tensed as if she was physically drawing into herself.

"Why would you ever think that people wouldn't like you?"

Bella couldn't hold back the sad smile that etched her lips. "You don't know the kind of people I've known...they have expectations and if you don't meet them, well then you're just not worth their time."

Paul wanted to gag at the bitter taste that had suddenly settled on his tongue; he couldn't fathom how Bella could be anything less than loveable, it made no sense to him that people could look at her and _**not **_see exactly what he saw; a shy but kind and beautiful woman with incomparable sweetness and innocence.

"Bell...did...did _they _ever make you feel that way?"

Bella's smile grew watery but she resisted the tears and hugged him a little tighter. "Sometimes...It was more when things with you and the pack started to change...when Jacob shifted, they...especially Edward...didn't understand why I still considered you all, my friends; it's like they wanted me to hate you just as much as they did. But when I didn't...well, let's just say that's when I 'wasn't allowed' to go anywhere by myself. It's ironic really, he always claimed it was because he only wanted to protect me...but I knew there was no way that any of you would ever hurt me, I mean I grew up with a lot of you and he knew that...but I guess he just didn't really trust me. And I was an idiot for thinking it was because he..."

Paul's arms tightened around her ever so slightly an he grinned when the image of a clumsy, leggy girl with dark braids appeared in his mind. He hadn't known her really well back then but he would never forget the first time he saw her...wrestling Jacob of all peole, to the ground in a tight head-lock. He'd been so shocked and incredibly impressed; he'd never known a girl like that before.

"Don't. You don't have to worry about that anymore, Bell." He burried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

At her scent, his wolf began to stir and he knew by the way his blood heated that he wanted to feel and smell more of her.

..._Oh so much more... _his wolf purred.

Paul gritted his teeth and forced his mind to clear; no matter how badly he or his wolf, wanted Bella, he knew pushing her would have the worst consequences.

Little did he know that his body had already been acting on it's own and he was drawing Bella's face close to his own.

"Uh...P-Paul?" She pushed lightly against his chest; his eyes seemed almost glazed over with intensity as he cradled her face and drew his head down towards her.

Dear god, was he going to kiss her?! But hadn't she made it clear that she wasn't ready?!

Ugh, men could be so dense! But then again, the way he looked right now was almost primal and suddenly, she wasn't so sure if it was 'Paul' who drew her mouth up to meet his.

A wave of fear washed over her but it collided with a part of her that leapt with excitement and that part of her didn't want him to stop...she _wanted _him to kiss her, inspite of the fact that she really wasn't ready and she was still terrified, she wanted that physical closeness with him.

In fact, the closer his lips came to hers, the more her body ached and the more desperate she was for his kiss.

Wow, what in the hell was happening to her?! She'd never felt something so controlling and intense before! it felt like an ingrained instinct to be in his arms and his touch was like a fresh water quenching her thirst for human contact and acceptance.

The rational part of Paul knew that he was crossing a line and that he needed to pull back. But the other part of Paul-the primal wolf part-needed her touch and refused to hold back until he'd tasted her and saturated her with his scent.

And the moment Bella's eyes fluttered closed and her soft pink lips parted, the primal part of Paul won out and he covered her mouth with his, crushing her lithe body against his.

The aggressiveness in his kiss shocked her whole body but the softness of his lips melted her and a deep sigh left her lips as her body shivered against his.

Her breath was so intoxicating, Paul could feel his whole body humming to life and his wolf went wild, yelping and barking excitedly.

His senses were beginning to fog heavily and he had to pull back for just a moment to catch his breath.

"...Bell..." He gasped and nuzzled her cheek with the bridge of his nose, purring all the while.

He couldn't get enough of her smell or the way she felt; God, he could stay like this forever, breathing in her scent and feeling every dip and curve of her body as it fit perfectly with his.

The excitement and fear began bubbling up in her belly, only this time the fear was slightly more poignant than before. The feel of his body-so hot and sculpted against hers-and the aggressive touch of his soft lips was starting to overload her senses and she felt her breathing shallow.

"I-please-it's too much."

"No..." He breathed hotly against her neck as he continued to nuzzle her and his fingers tangled into her hair as his other free hand trailed down to the small of her back.

"Paul...Paul you're...I can't t-think; you're driving me crazy!" She gasped when his tongue flicked out and swirled in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Her fingers fisted against his bare chest and her body tensed and arched into his at the same time.

"Don't fight it, Bell...just let go...please, please Bell..."

She shook her head dumbly, anxious for the intensity to cease and her head to stop spinning, yet unable to resist the dizzying sensations of his hands and his lips on her.

"You...you're...t-trying to seduce me...that's cheating." Her hands slipped up his arms to grasp his broad shoulders.

"I'm not-'trying' anything-but it's...clearly working...I can feel what you're feeling, Bell...and I can _smell _it too."

Bell cringed, squeezing her thighs together and whimpering. Damn wolves and their supernatural sense of smell.

"I don't-know what you're talking about." It was a lame denial but she couldn't just say nothing! Then she'd be openly admitting to the guilt and that was frankly too humiliating. She daringly locked her eyes with his and she almost lost her breath at the flecks of amber that glowed in the midst of brilliant hunter green.

"Yes you do. Are you really gonna try and deny it when you know what I am?"

She sighed in defeat. "I...I have to go." She couldn't succomb to his scorching touch again, it would be too much and who knows what she would be convinced of doing.

She maneuvered out of his arms and turned towards the truck.

"No Bell, don't." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

She turned back to look at him and the and look of desperate need and desire in his eyes, nearly had her caving. "Please don't, I-I need time to at least breathe! And it's nearly impossible to do that around you."

Paul's mouth turned up into a devilish grin and he tugged on her hand again. "Well that doesn't sound so bad. Besides...if you can't breathe..." He laid his mouth over hers, "...then let _me breathe for you." _And he was kissing her with parted lips and flooding her mouth with his breath."

Bella nearly lost all strength in her legs and her body slumped against his as shaking hands clung desperately to his strong arms.

"God, Bell...you taste..."

"Uhmhm, no..._please!" _

She let her lips linger on his mouth for only a moment more before she finally tore herself out of his arms and jumped in the cab. Shoving the key into the rusty ignition, the shotty engine coughed, sputtered then fianlly roared to life and she shifted out into Drive.

Paul stood at her window, his towering imposing form bent low as he leaned his head in the window and nailed her with his dark eyes.

"I might have to let you go...this time. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy on you...next time."

Bella gasped in disbelief but her lips curled into a soft smile inspite of herself. "Seriously? You call _that _easy?"

His lips curled into the most ridiculously charming smile she'd ever seen and she almost wanted to hate him for it.

"Baby...you ain't seen _nothing yet." _He purred, stretching his neck and claiming her lips again in an aggressive kiss.

Bella moaned against his mouth and forced her foot to push down on the gas and the truck lurched forward.

With the movement of the vehicle, Paul had no choice but to pull away but he left his hand on the window ledge as she slowly pulled out to the dirt road.

Bella finally pulled out onto the road and even though she pushed harder on the gas pedal, her whole body protested and began to ache as drew further and further away from Paul.

Her eyes couldn't help but dart to the rear view mirror and she watched his dark, handsome figure for as long as she could.

Just then, her cell phone rang and an unknown number flashed across the screen. Her brows furrowed but she clicked the accept button anyway.

"Hello?" She answered uncertainly.

"Tomorrow."

She startled at the unmistakable timber of Paul's voice on the other end. She barely stopped to contemplate how he'd gotten her number, before answering.

"What?"

"Promise me...you'll come back tomorrow."

Her foot let up on the gas and she felt her body ache painfully; she wanted nothing more than to turn right back around and race back to him...but that in and of itself, scared her to death.

"I..."

"If you don't promise me, Bell I'll come to you. You know I will."

"Yeah. good luck with my dad letting you in."

"I'm not at all worried about that."

"Yeah? Well you should be! He _is _the sheriff! Plus, he's keeps two shotguns in the house!"

"Bell you underestimate me; I've always been good with parents; they like me."

She was silent for a moment. But a question burned on the tip of her tongue. "Why would you even put yourself through such an uncomfortable situation?" She couldn't hold back a laugh and a nervous smile.

"Because to me, it's not uncomfortable when it's for _you." _

She lost her breath at that and she had no response.

"Bell?"

"You...I don't even know what to say to that." She laughed softly, her cheeks reddening.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that you're worth...well a hell of a lot to me."

"Really? just 'a lot'? I thought imprinting meant that that person became everything to you." She suddenly felt sassy and couldn't help but tease him.

"It _does. _I just didn't know how you'd feel if I told you that you mean _everything." _

Bella couldn't supress the beaming smile spreading across her face.

"You know you're kind of impossible?"

"In what way?" He was smiling now too.

"To deny."

At this, Paul's smile stretched into a full-on grin. "Then don't, Bell."

The truck pulled into her driveway just as the rain broke through the clouds and Bella shook her head.

"I'm home now and it's raining. I'd...better get inside before it gets bad."

"Okay...just be careful on that first step."

Bella deadpanned. How the hell did he know about the first step?!

"Okay um that's kinda creepy I'm not gonna lie."

"Hey."

She paused with her hand on the door latch.

"Come tomorrow."

She scoffed but she was smiling and nibbling on her lower lip. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Of course you do; it'll just mean that I'll be coming to you instead."

She shook her head as she stepped inside. "Goodbye, Paul."

"Bell, I'm serious."

She couldn't keep a giggle from escaping. "I have to make dinner!"

Paul was shaking his head but he couldn't help but smile; she was so frustrating but so beautiful. "Fine. Go make dinner for your old man."

"Wow, don't let him hear you say that!" She laughed outright then and Paul's deep laughter mixed with hers just before she bid him goodnight one last time before hanging up.

The moment the line ended, her smile faded and her body ached more painfully than ever.


	5. Taking A Chance

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter! I've got a few questions to answer. **

**Ptl4ever419: When she refers to Edward forbidding her from being friends with Jacob and trying to keep her away from La Push, I'm getting that from Eclipse. Obviously, Bella didn't listen but before she knew about Victoria, her and Edward had a few fights regarding Jacob and how Edward didn't want her around him. I know I don't bring out the fact that she refused him, in my story but what I was focusing on is soley the fact that Edward tried to control her by forbidding her so many things; whether she listened to him or not, wasn't the point I was trying to make, I just wanted to show how sensitive she is when people try to tell her what to do-it goes back to how controlling Edward was. I hope that helps!**

#####################################################

"Leah."

"Okay, you don't sound so hot, Swan."

"I need your help! And don't tease me because this is humiliating enough!"

Leah laughed to herself as she threw her long legs over the edge of the couch and stood. "Okay, what's the crisis?"

Bella scanned the mess that was currently her room and worried her bottom lip. "You gotta see this; I can't really explain it."

"Okay, I'm there in twenty."

Before long, Bella heard Leah pull up and she ran to the door, grabbed the older woman's hand and practically dragged her through the house and up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, Swan? What on earth is going on?! You're...acting like a mad woman!"

Bella tugged forcefully on her hand. "Just...com'on!"

They reached Bella's room and both women stopped dead in their tracks.

"Good Lord in heaven!"

"These are all my clothes...and none of them fit me anymore! I mean they fit but they're not flattering at all!"

"Well it's no wonder, look at all this! You've got long sleeve boxy shirts that I've seen my own brother wear!"

Bella grimaced and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, I know...ugh! This is bad, isn't it."

Leah walked aimlessly around the room before turning around with hands on her hips and a determined glimmer in her eyes. "Okay, you know what? This? all this craziness? Is going to the trash and you and I are hitting the shops."

# # # #

Bella never thought she could enjoy shopping so much as she did that day! She had to admit, it had a lot to do with the company; Leah was a riot but not in a suffocating, overbearing sort of way. She made suggestions and would ocassionally push Bella to try something on that she wasn't sure of but she didn't shove her in a fitting room with a mound of clothes that weren't even close to her style; Alice had always been pushy when it came to retail therapy.

They'd gone through several outfits-mainly different styles of skinny jeans, paired with fitted long sleeved shirts with scoop or V-necks-and even a few high waisted shorts and waders.

All in all it was a total of 4 hours before the girls left the strip mall of shops and boutiques-both with their arms and hands laden down with shopping bags and boxes.

Once back at Bella's, Charlie nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the mounds of merchandise heaped in his daughter's arms. Had she actually been shopping? Of her own free will?

Impossible!

But then he caught sight of Leah Clearwater bringing up the rear-her own arms laden down with numerous packages-and it started to make sense.

Bella had been spending a lot of time with the young Quilette woman and to say Charlie was pleased and relieved, was an understatement. She'd become a lot less reclusive in the last couple of weeks and she was even going out more and trying things that she previously had no interest in-like shopping. Gods, his daughter had always hated it and when the pixie Cullen Brunette had been around, she'd forcefully dragged Bella on numerous retail escapades, all the while ignoring Bella's protests that she had no use for such a ridiculous waste of time and money.

But looking at her now, he could see that she was starting to see the value and benefits of such an activity-to the point she was even enjoying it.

The girls waved to Charlie and then clamoured noisily up the stairs, disappearing in Bella's room with their contraband in toe.

It took about 2 hours of modeling their merchandise before Bella was laughing hysterically at something Leah had said and her phone went off.

She stretched across her bed and grabbed it from the nightstand.

"Someone important?" Leah asked from where she was parading in front of the full-length mirror.

Bella snorted humorously and looked at her phone.

_**Hey...aren't you supposed to be somehwere?**_

__Bella smirked and shook her head.

_**I didn't know there was a set time.**_

_**Com'on Bell, you're killin' me on purpose!**_

__Bella showed the text to Leah. Leah rolled her eyes and Bella let out a giggle.

_** Oh don't be so dramatic; I'm here with Leah, we just got back.**_

_**Seriously? You're with fucking Leah?!**_

_** Paul...com'on; she just took me shopping; my closet was atrocious, trust me, I needed it.**_

There was a significant pause and Leah started tossing random articles of clothing on the bed, putting together an outfit for Bella.

Bella's cell pinged and she reached for it.

_**Okay fine, but I'll only forgive you if you wear something sexy for me today.**_

_**;)**_

_** Seriously, Paul?! You DO know that we just met-officially-like yesterday?**_

_**Hey, I've known you forever! We grew up together remember?**_

Bella shook her head. _**Technically. But it was more 'I know who he is' and 'I know who she is'; it wasn't like we played in the sandbox every weekend and made forts together!**_

"Swan. Try this." Leah tossed Bella a pair of light-wash skinny jeans along with a long sleeved black knit top with a low scooped back.

Bella eyed the articles uncertainly but decided to trust Leah's sense of style.

When she reappeared, Leah took one look at her and squealed. "Oh my god, you look so hot, Bella! Ah! I am so good."

Bella glanced down at herself. The jeans fit her curves really well...the curves she didn't realize she had and the few horizontal rips in the left pant leg, gave a subtle yet sexy peak at her milky white thigh.

The shirt was equally flattering in the way it hugged her arms, torso and generous swell of her breast. The low-scoop at the back, accentuated her shoulders and drew the eye to the subtle toned muscle of her back.

The neckline barely showed off her collar bone but it balanced well with the plunging reverse neckline and Bella had to admit, she really liked the contrast.

"Okay. Now put these one." Leah handed her a pair of dark brown cowgirl boots and as she pulled them on one by one, Leah's grin grew wolfish.

"Oh. My. god. He is so gonna flip his shit when he sees you-in a good way, I mean."

Bella let out a shaky breath and straightened. "I'm just not sure if I should really be wearing these...the heels are small for sure but I-I don't know I had heels on just the other day and I don't wanna push my luck."

But Leah waved her off, grapped her keys and pushed Bella toward the door. "Com'on, you're fine; besides if you do happen to trip, it just gives him an excuse to catch you!"

They reached the kitchen and Charlie choked on his beer. "Whoa! Now where the hell did my daughter go?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she hugged him.

"You look really great, Bells; well Jake's certainly gonna be shocked."

At the mention of Jake's name, Bella blanched and Leah cleared her throat awkwardly.

He didn't know about Paul yet and Bella was still trying to figure out exactly how to tell him-minus mentioning the whole werewolf imprinting thing, of course.

"Well we're off; Um they are planning a bonfire tonight I think-for Sam's birthday-but it will probably run pretty late...so..."

Charlie waved her off dismissively. "Yeah, yeah that's fine; don't worry you can do whatever you need to. Just please go and have fun."

Bella laughed softly. "Sure, Dad. Okay love you." She pecked him on the cheek then turned and followed Leah out the door.

"Yep, alright Bells-go have fun."

When they piled into Leah's car, she gave Bella a careful sideways glance. "Wow; he sure is verbal about wanting you to have fun."

"Yeah...he's always been a worrier. But I'll admit I wasn't so hot over the last seven months so...he has reason to be."

Leah nodded and they pulled out onto the road. "Well I guess I speak for everyone then when I say you've really improved over this last month and I think you'll be fine."

Bella smiled at Leah; she wasn't much for sentiment but the Quilette woman had her own way of showing that she really cared and Bella knew she cared a lot, even if she wouldn't admit it and that meant a lot to her.

"So! You ready to do this?" She eyed Bella with a mischevious grin as they turned onto the long dirt road.

Bella shivered as she exhaled deeply. As soon as the sign Welcome To La Push came into view, she nodded her head firmly and set her lips in a determined line.

"Yeah, definitely ready to do this." And she was; inspite of the sliver of fear that sliced through her, she was determined to ignore it and instead, she focused on the sense of excitement that hummed through her body and the closer they came to the rez, the less painfully her body ached and she knew...it was because she would see _him _soon.

# # # #

Paul sat on the porch steps of Sam's house, knife in hand and chisled away at a crudely-shaped piece of oak wood in his hand. He'd always had a knack for making things and wood carving had become a hobby of his after he'd taken a semester of woodshop in highschool.

Presently, The screen door opened and Sam joined him. "So, you think she'll come?"

Paul's dark green eyes left the carving and scanned the horizon again.

"She'll be here. Even if she isn't, she knows there's no getting around seeing me; I'd go to her place and kick down the door if I had to."

Sam shook his head but he couldn't help but smile. "You really have a flare for the dramatic, Paul; you need to be mindful. I know Bella's your mate and from what you told me, she seems more than receptive to the idea but...she's still dealing with a lot of aftermath. Cullen really did a number on her and I don't think it's gonna be fixed over a few days or even a few weeks."

"I know that. But at the same time, I'm not gonna let her keep running; she needs to let someone else be there for her, whether she likes it or not; it's what's good for her. And besides...she's my mate." His eyes left the horizon and fixated on Sam who stood leaning against the railing. "She's everything to me; I can't take being away from her anymore, I need her."

Sam nodded in understanding, clapping a hand on Paul's shoulder before both men heard the sound of a car engine pulling up.

They both recognized the sound of Leah's engine and Paul sheathed his knife and bolted to his feet.

The scent of Vanilla and hot chocolate reached his nose and he nearly ran across the yard and down to the parking lot, anxiety and excitement pumping through his veins.

Leah's car came into view but Paul skidded to a sudden stop and his eyes grew wide when the passanger door opened.

Bella stepped out of the car, stretching her arms over her head and brushing invisible lint from her jean-clad bottom and thighs.

Her eyes were intense and focused as she looked about; he was there. She could feel him but she couldn't see him.

"You good, Swan?"

"Huh? Yeah! Why?"

Leah shook her head. "You just looked really skittish there for a minute."

The two women fell into step, walking in the direction of Sam's-Leah chatting away and Bella checking her cellphone incessantly.

"Ugh, that's like the umpteenth time you've looked at your phone, Bella; you're making _me _nervous!" She hissed and slapped the other girl's hand away from retrieving the treacherous thing yet again.

"I'm just making sure I'm not-missing anything." She deffended.

"Missing? Missing what?!" Leah groaned in exassperation but then her eyes caught sight of Paul coming down the slope, towards them and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um speaking of 'missing' something?" She hip-checked Bella, unable to hide her grin at the slightly-terror-filled expression on the other girl's face.

When Bella caught sight of Paul...clad in light-wash fitted designer jeans and a plain white T, she gasped and covered her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She hissed, turning on her heel like she planned on making a run for it.

But Leah caught her by the arm. "Whoa, whoa, easy Swan, where the hell is the fire?!"

Bella still had her back to where Paul was coming towards them and suddenly, she felt completely foolish and couldn't force herself to turn around; afterall, they were out in the open in painfully-plain sight of him so there was no way her feeble attempt to run had gone unnoticed.

God, she must look like a complete idiot!

"Okay. That was stupid."

"Really, you think?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I just saw him and...reflex." Her arms flailed around a bit as she tried to explain but there was no getting around how completely ridiculous she looked.

"Okay um just...breathe? You just saw him yesterday!"

"Yeah? well you weren't there! Which you were supposed to be, by the way! It was...extremely awkward and...reeeeaaally intense."

Leah's eyes lit up with mischief and she leaned in closer. "Ohooo! Really, do tell! I want every dirty detail."

"Leah!" Bella hissed, back-handing the girl's arm and Leah barely stifled a snort.

She straightened a little and rested one hand on her hip while the other combed through her hair. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"Oh really? What would've been worse; You coming here? Or Paul coming to _your _place with _your _dad home, and kicking down the door."

Bella's head snapped around and she stared at Leah. "He...wouldn't have."

"Oh he sooooo would have, Bella. Don't be so naive!"

"Leah." Paul was well within earshot now and he slowed into a light jog as he reached the two women just at the base of the slope.

Leah whispered something hurriedly to Bella before turning her attention to Paul. "Hey. Are we late?"

Paul smirked slightly. "A little but it's fine; Sam just got back from morning patrol and Quil and Embry aren't here yet."

"Whew! Thank god; the last thing I need is another chewing out." She walked passed him and he snorted knowingly.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Meet you guys up there, then!" Leah waved to, noting a very panicked-looking Bella with amusement as she crested the slope and headed straight for Sam's.

God, she could practically taste breakfast already-blueberry waffles freshly baked bread and apple butter!

Paul watched Leah for a moment over his shoulder and when he heard her audible moan of hunger, he chuckled deeply.

"Yep; she's salivating right about now." He shook his head and turned back to Bella.

She hadn't moved much since she first saw him and right now, she had her back slightly turned to him and her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she chewed on it nervously.

God, she was so sexy when she was anxious!

"Are you gonna even look at me? Or do I have to make you."

Bella composed herself and turned a sweet smile on him.

It came out a little forced but it was a start.

"Hey, sorry I was just a little surprised to see you."

He arched a brow at her. "Surprised to see me? Wasn't that you're reason for coming out?"

Damn it, she'd just made an idiot of herself again and she had no way to recover.

"Never mind." She bit down on her lip and started to walk passed him but Paul caught her by the wrist and sharply whirled her around.

"Hey. You're not getting off that easy, Bell." His voice was deep and throaty...and a little threatening but she couldn't fathom why that excited her as opposed to scaring her.

"I..." She laughed softly, tucking the hair behind her ear before braving a look at him.

Paul's body hummed to life when her dark eyes connected with his and his wolf went wild at the way she caught her lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it self-consciously.

"You know there's no way you could ever escape me and yet, you keep running." He shook his head but there was a soft smile on his mouth that reached his eyes.

"I have to say, I admire you're determination, Bell."

"I'm not 'trying' to run Paul I just...I don't know, it's just a refex sometimes."

He tugged her closer to him so he could comb his fingers through her hair. "Yeah I know...we're gonna have to work on that..." He cupped chin and turned her face up to his. "...make it so you run _to me _instead of away..." His mouth spread into a wolfish grin as he drew Bella's face towards his and he couldn't help the low chuckled that rumbled in his chest when she shivered and her lips parted in anticipation.

"Paul...don't...we...people might see..."

His lips hovered just over hers. "So let them see." He caught just the edge of her bottom lip with his mouth, before she suddenly turned her face away and pulled out of his grasp.

"No, I'm serious!" She pressed a trembling hand to her stomach and touched her other hand to her lips. "I've told you before, you've...you've got to give me a little space, Paul or else I can't think straight!"

Paul groaned in protest but he gave he grinned at her pleadingly. "Oh com'on Bell...not this again; you don't _need _to think, remember? I told you I'd tell you everything and help you through it."

"Yeah? Well..._this!..." _She gestured between them. "This, is not helping; you're...you're being too...intense..."

"I don't recal you minding my..._intensity _last time." His eyes warmed and his grin was beguiling as he took a step towards her.

"Well t-that was-d-different."

"Really? how so?"

"You...you were entraping me!" She jabbed her finger at him but Paul was laughing now.

"Oh Bell com'on; if you're gonna be in denial, you've gotta come up with better deffensive strategy than that!" She was within arm's reach now and he moved quickly and smoothly; catching her hand in his and pulling her back flush against him.

Bella squeaked when she felt his warm fingers wrap around her wrist, pulling her backwards towards him and she yelped when he had her pressed flush up against his body.

Her back was to him but she could still feel the hot hardness of his muscled body through his thin cotton tee and she gulped when his arms tightened around her waist.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and purred into her hair. "Mmmm, now that's more like it."

One of his hands strayed to rest against her belly and the touch felt so intimate, she lost her breath.

"Okay...that's enough."

He pulled her tighter against him. "Nope. It's not even close, Babe." His lips brushed against her temple, eliciting a breathy moan and a shiver.

"Oh Bell...do you have any idea how bad I want you?" His voice was husky as he continued to caress her cheek and the side of her neck with his lips.

"You're...delusional."

He chuckled and it was a warm throaty sound that had Bella's knees going weak.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it."

Just then, there was a noise coming from the direction of Sam's and before long, Embry and Brady were clamoring down the slope towards Paul and Bella; Embry had Brady in a headlock and the two boys were hollering and laughing like rambunctious children.

When Bella caught sight of them, she started pushing against Paul. "Em and Brady are coming-Paul!"

Paul mumbled something incogerently into her neck, ignoring her hissing and protests as he continued nibbling on her tender flesh.

Bella shoved harder against him, trying to ignore how sinful his mouth felt on her neck.

"Paul...I'm...I-I'm serious! They're coming this way, com'on stop!...Paul!" She hissed vehemently before finally getting him to loosen his hold, just as Embry and Brady caught sight of them and waved.

She took a few steps away from him, self-consciously grazing the side of her neck with her fingers-right where his mouth had been-and smoothing her hair.

"Hey there, lovebirds!" Embry howled boisterously and Brady tried to cover his amusement with a snort against the back of his hand.

Bella's face went beet red and Paul pressed his lips together, attempting to hide a smirk.

"Look Paul we all know you and Bells are tryin' to get Cozy but Sam's chomping at the bit; it's your patrol shift!"

Paul groaned irritably but he nodded. "Yeah, okay I'll be there in a bit. Hey, send Leah down here will you?"

He turned back to Bella who was still sporting a hint of rosy red in her cheeks-and his chest clenched at the thought of having to leave her.

"Alright I have to go on patrol." He stepped up to her, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay well I-"

"You're staying for the party, right?"

She couldn't hold back a small smile at the hopefullness in his voice and she looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm staying; I uh..." She glanced shyly at the ground, scuffing the dirt with the toe of her boot. "Actually might be staying over at Leah's-my dad was pretty adament about wanting me to stay out as long as I wanted and to have fun; he practically kicked me outta the house this morning." She laughed a little nervously and then her breath froze in her throat when Paul leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek.

It was such a simple touch...but it was the sweetest gesture and she couldn't supress a radiant smile breaking out across her beautiful features.

Paul caught her smile and he gave her a wolfish grin as he pulled back. "See you tonight, Princess."

# # # #

Later that night, the Quilette inhabitants gathered on First Beach and a large bonfire was erected.

Emily and some of the other wives had spent all that day cooking and baking and once the fire was lit, long tables were set up and the immense feast brought and laid out.

In the midst of all this, Bella and Leah were doing what they could; fetching the plastic wear, mixing the drinks and fetching blankets to lay out on the sand for seating.

Leah was regailing Bella with a story of when her younger brother, Seth had first shifted and after the first terrifying part, Bella was bent over, laughing her heart out at how ecstatic Seth had been and how long it had taken them to round him up and get him to shift back.

Both girls stumbled down the front steps, arms layden down with blankets-giggling hysterically all the while-when a noise was heard from the tree line and two bare-chested, copper-skinned men appeared, eyes bright with energy and smiles wide and brilliant.

"Well, well looks like Paul and Collin are back from patrol-just in time too!"

Bella tried an inconspicuous glance in their direction and she almost lost it at the sight of Paul's tall, broad form packed with lean muscle.

God, did the man ever keep a shirt on hand?

The men came up and delivered their report to Sam. Afterwards, he dismissed them and they scrambled for the food like mad men, nearly trampling each other in the process.

Bella couldn't help but burst out laughing at their crazy antics and when Paul's eyes suddenly snapped in their direction, they landed on her and she smiled bashfully, looking away.

Noticing her flushing cheeks, Leah rolled her eyes, groaning. "Geesh, Swan you've got it so bad, you're nauseating me."

The set down the pile of blankets and each took an end and spread them out on the sand. "What-what do you mean?"

"Seriously? You're gonna play the 'I'm-too-dumb-to-know-what-you're-talking-about' card?"

Bella bit her tongue and grabbed another blanket. "I'm not playing at anything, Leah."

"Uh-hu, sure you're not." She rolled her eyes, smirking all the while at her friend.

Bella just rolled her eyes but she couldn't hold back a tiny smile.

Once all the blankets were rolled out, they went back to see if Emily needed anything else.

"Oh no, you ladies have been lifesavers but everything's pretty much done and been taken out so shoo and enjoy yourselves!"

"So? What do you think?" Leah asked as the ambled down the front steps.

"About what?"

She snickered, linking her arm through Bella's and nodding in the direction of the pack.

"About all this! About him?" She jerked her head in Paul's direction and Bella's eyes followed, landing on his broad muscled back as he pulled a white T over his head.

"I-I don't know, Leah-I mean I-I really like him..."

"But? I know there's a 'but'."

Bella laughed. "Well it's just...he's another supernatural creature that's not-so-very-mythical with super-human strength and I'm just...I don't know if I can handle 'supernatural' again..."

Leah gently pushed her towards the food table and they each grabbed a plate. "I get that it's overwhelming...but you've got to remember that there's more to Paul than being a wolf; I mean that's only half of him, it's not his whole life, it doesn't consume him or trap him in a miserable existence that requires him to keep moving and graduate from highschool fifteen million times."

Bella had to snort at Leah's purposeful jab at the Cullens.

"Plus, you can actually have a full life with him! I mean-okay I know this is wayyyy in the future but you don't have to give up things with him that you would've had to give up with leech boy; Bella, you can actually have children with Paul-and when he stops shifting, you two can grow old together!"

Bella couldn't help the intense emotion coiling in her throat, at Leah's words; she was right. With Edward, she had to give up so much! She never felt completely free to hand with whoever she wanted because he was always so paranoid...and when it came to spending a life with him, she would've had to give up her life as a human, her family, friends, having children of her own...everything! Thinking of it now, made her sick because she couldn't fathom how she'd ever been willing to sacrifice so much...just for one guy! Wasn't a relationship supposed to be centered on equal compromise, communication and trust?

She's not sure if her and Edward ever really had any of those...he was always so secretive, even after they started dating and he questioned a lot of her decisions and most times downright argued against them!

She shook her head...she must have been so delusional in thinking she was actually happy and fulfilled in that relationship...

...But Paul...

He was so completely different.

He had no secrets because he trusted her with all of them and he never doubted her independence; he actually wanted to hear her opinions and he was fascinated by her determination!

...It actually seemed to be a turn on for him...which made Bella blush profusely just at the thought.

And he always seemed to be thinking of her before himself; even if he came across pushy and a bit obssessive, it was because he obssessed over her happiness.

Her eyes strayed to him again, only to find him staring straight at her, intently.

She had the impulse to look away but then his mouth curved upwards into that ridiculous wolfish grin and she was done for; she couldn't tear her eyes away even if she tried!

"And he can't keep his eyes off of you, Bella; see? He's craaaaazy about you but it's not like _they _were; they looked at you like a pet but Paul sees you as a _treasure! _You're his everything, Bella-his entire world revolves around you and because of that, he'll always put you and your happiness first-and he'd never hurt you."

"That's what Edward used to say..."

"Bella."

She looked into Leah's eyes and Leah's expression was deadly serious. "He. Could. _Never ever _hurt you...it would literally _kill _him."

Bella gasped and her eyes widened. "What...what do you mean, Leah?"

"I'm not trying to scare you but you need to know this; Paul's whole life...his whole reason for existing...is to please you, make you happy, provide for you and love you. It's instinct for him but beyond that, it's his greatest desire! If he ever hurt you, it would cripple him to the point where he would whither away...he'd lose the will to live. And same goes if someone else hurt you...now in that case, it wouldn't necessarily kill him but it would physically and emotionally devistate him."

Bella shook her head in disbelief, pondering everything Leah had shared with her.

"That's what I mean when I say 'you're his everything'...because you literally are and you'll always come first."

"Wow, I-I mean I-I don't even-" She looked at Leah again and the other woman smiled in understanding and wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders, embracing her in a rare moment of affection. "Oh Honey, honey...how much you have to learn. Just don't think about it too much, okay? Just enjoy the individual moments with him-let everything else come on it's own."

"But what if I-what if I hurt him, Leah? I-I don't know if I could live with myself." Her eyes grew sad as the connected with Paul's intense stare and for a marginal moment, his eyes darkened in questioning concern and he mouthed "What's wrong?"

"You won't hurt him, Bella-the only way you could possibly do that is if you rejected him-and something tells me you wouldn't even dream of it..." Her knowing smile touched Bella and she smiled back, shaking her head.

"Nope...I really don't think I ever could...something inside of me tells me that...that would kill _me, _you know?"

"I believe it; the imprint is a strong force of nature and destiny; there isn't anything on this earth-supernatural or otherwise-that can superceed it."

"You really believe that?" Bella asked softly.

"Uhh, have you _seen Sam and Emily?!" _

At this, both women burst into a fit side-splitting laughter and a few of the party guests gave questioning stares in their direction.

Just then, Paul walked up to the girl's and Leah managed to stifle her giggling enough to whisper something in Bella's ear, nudging her with her hip.

"Speaking of destiny, here comes yours at 12:00; dazzle him, sexy lady!" She whispered hastily in Bella's ear before snorting out a giggle and sashaying passed Paul.

She tossed a suggestive wink to Bella over her shoulder and then disappeared into the crowd of partiers.

Paul caught the wink toss and his brows furrowed in suspicion. "Okay-what the hell was the 'wink' about?" He punctuated his question with a comical immitation of Leah's 'suggestive' wink and Bella nearly choked on her rootbear, snorting in amusement.

"Wow. You should do that more often, you pull it off-rrreaaaally well."

"You're mocking me."

Bella's shoulders shook as she supressed a giggle. "Oh. Completely!" Her face pulled into a mock-serious expression that her laughing eyes gave away.

Paul shook his head but her radiance was so contagious that he couldn't help but grin down at her.

"So. You having fun?" He asked softly, reaching behind her pour himself a drink from the makeshift bar.

"Yeah I-actually no, I'm having a _blast!" _Her face broke out into another bright smile as she watched Embry and Brady who had cleared a space on the beach and began dancing-or more accurately-horsing around to the music that started blaring from the large boombox.

"Really?" He took a swig of pepsi, then set down his cup and continued staring at her as she watched a few other couples and groups who joined Embry and Brady, all swaying to the beat of the music.

Her smile was soft yet bright as she watched the couples wrapping themselves in each other's arms and for a moment, a sliver of saddness flashed in the depths of her eyes.

"Bell?"  
>She glanced up at him.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

She looked away, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and her eyes grew somewhat wistful.

"Bell..." He hooked a finger under her chin and gently tilted her face upwards.

She looked into his eyes, trying to smile. "Really, Paul I'm fine."

He frowned, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "Bell, you forget that I can literally feel everything that you feel-and right now, I'm feeling sadness...and a bit of fear."

Bella sighed heavily. "I just-I'm sorry I'm-I guess it's still hard sometimes."

"What? Talk to me."

Bella tried to protest but Paul ignored her, took her hand and pulled her out onto the dancefloor. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close, tucked her head under his chin and held her hand against his chest.

"Just talk to me; tell me exactly what you're feeling and don't worry about trying to find the 'right words' just say it how you feel it."

Bella rested her head against his chest and let out a deep breath.

Slowly, she opened up to Paul about everything she'd been going through since the Cullen's had left. She told him about how she'd spent months on end, cooped up in her room like a zombie, and then how she'd started acting reckless-and even borderline, dangerous-because it was the only way she could ease the terrible pain and nightmares...even for a little bit.

Paul listened intently to every word she spoke and each moment of pain, he experienced with her; each time her voice cracked or tembled a little, he heard it and when her chest began to ache from the painful memories, he felt it keenly and had to swallow back the tears and whimpering; his wolf was in misery just listening to all the pain she had been through.

When she'd finally finished, the last thing she said was possibly the hardest and most painful for him to hear. "And the thing that scares me now the most? Is that suddenly, I have _you. _You're here, showing me how-much you w-want me, how badly you need me and that you want to make me happy, but I-I just can't help but be terrified that something's gonna change and one day, you're gonna wake up and realize-what a huge mistake you've made and then you're just gonna-" The tears had more than seeped into her voice by now and a few were escaping down her pale cheeks.

Paul's wolf whimpered and howled in anguish at the sight of her tears and he pulled her closer. "Hey, no. Bell don't even think it 'cuz it's _never gonna happen, I swear to you! _ There's no way in this life or the next, that I could ever survive without you; even if I wanted to, my wolf couldn't take it-_I _couldn't take it!"

"How-how can you really know that, huh? Have you imprinted before?! You can't know for sure, Paul because you've never been in this situation before-you can only make-an educated guess at best!" The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Paul hushed her softly, pulling her away from the group so they could have some privacy.

He cradled her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs as he spoke comfortingly to her. "I know you're scared-and you're right, I've _never _felt this way before but that only means I could never be more certain of how I feel and there is nothing more that I want in this world-than this, right here."

She looked up into his eyes, searching for any hint of insincerity-but all she found was honesty, passion and something else she was almost too terrified to identify.

"How-how can you be so certain?" She whispered.

Paul looked deeply into her eyes and, detecting hope and deep affection swirling in the chocolate depths.

He hadn't planned on _this _being the way he'd tell her...but then, destiny always worked in the most unexpected ways; afterall, the spirits had seen it fit to put Bella in his life-something that he would always feel undeserving and be in awe of.

So no, this may not have been how he'd 'planned' it-but it was so much better because it was what she needed that mattered more-and that's what made 'now' so perfect.

So, taking a deep breath, he locked his eyes with hers, cradling her face lovingly in his hands. "Because-I _love you, _Bell-and I know you probably think I'm crazy for saying it but it's true. I love you with all my heart-body-and soul. There is nothing in this world or the next that could ever change that-and _no one _will ever take you away from me or me away from you-I swear to you, just please give me a chance to prove that I-"

She was crushing her lips against his and the rest of his words were swallowed up by her hungry kiss.

Cradling the back of her head, he brought her mouth even closer, deepening the kiss as he gently sucked on her lower lip.

Bella shivered and gasped into his mouth, pressing her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe she'd had the audacity to kiss him-but then, she refused to second-guess herself and kissed him even harder.

Paul was going crazy from the feverish urgency of her kisses-and as for his wolf, he was going out of his mind with want; he wanted to taste more of her, the feel of her body in his arms wasn't enough-he had to-_needed to-_get her closer-closer!

Paul fought against the instinct to pull Bella into the woods and rip her clothes off-but it wasn't an easy battle-especially when she kept nibbling and sucking on his lips like that!

Damn, the woman had skills!

He needed to find some way to reign in his wolf but at the same time, he didn't know how to do that, without physically pulling away from her and _that was not _an option!

Oh, he was in trouble; this was getting out of hand and his rational mind was being quickly over-taken by his primal desires; pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to dictate his own actions and it would all be pure, raw instinct.

"Bell-B-Bell-!" He breathed between kisses.

"Hmmm." Bella sighed against his lips, hoisting herself higher up into his arms and hugging her body tightly against his-which made matters for him even worse-now, he could feel every single dip, curve and swell as she pressed herself into him-oh god, her breasts were full and soft, he could tell-if only that black knit shirt wasn't in the way; then he could really _feel her. _

His hands scraped up her sides, his fingertips brushed against the exposed flesh of her bare back and his wolf growled; _Oh that's perfect! Her shirt only half-way covers her back so you can just grab the top edge and just pull! It'll rip right off, easy!_

He hissed between his teeth at the tempting and very inconvenient suggestion from his wolf; now wasn't the time to be trying to get Bella naked for fuck's sake! He needed to _Calm. The fuck. Down!_

"Bella." He took hold of her arms and managed to pry them from around his neck as he gently but firmly set her back on the ground.

He pressed his forehead against hers, desperately trying to catch his breath and calm his wolf who was about ready to tear free from just below the surface.

"I-I'm sorry was I-?"

"NO. No don't apologize, you're-you're more than fine, it's just-I had to stop or else-I may not have been able to."  
>She eyed him curiously. "I-I don't understand, you're-"<br>"My wolf _really wants you. All _of you."

Her cheeks looked as if they'd burst into flames and she looked down. "O-oh."

Paul snickered, slipping his hands around her waist, gently massaging the slight dip in her hip.

"Not only that, _I _really want you. Soooo...that coupled with my crazed werewolf side, it only heightens everything and makes it-a hell of a lot more difficult to control. And the last thing I want to do is scare you..."

"It's okay-you don't have to-well honestly, I wasn't scared. At all."

His eyes snapped open in surprise. "...You weren't?"

She leveled him with a brave stare, her eyes sparkling and a small smile playing on her lips. "No. I wasn't. But I appreciate you being considerate of that."

Paul had to gulp; her dark eyes which were now a hint of seductive, were doing insane things to him. "Of course-I-"

She pressed two fingers to his lips and whispered close to his ear. "Besides-there's always-next time." And with that, she turned and walked away from him with a confident smile and a sway in her hips.

Paul's mouth fell open and he watched her sashay away from him in complete astonishment.

For the first time in his life, Paul Lahote was at loss for words.


End file.
